


catch us if you can

by MissLii



Series: Catch us if you can [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Playing for keeps), Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bottom Liam, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Liam, Porn With Plot, Self-Lubrication, Updated with a second chapter, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone opens the door with a beer bottle dangling from his fingers and attention elsewhere, still talking loudly to someone Liam can't see. Liam's heart starts to thump hard and fast in his chest. Everything about the boy is sharp: his high cheekbones, the wide grin spread on lovely pink lips and his rather dainty body.</p><p>Stunning really, he is, but Liam still gets chills looking at him. He’s an alpha, Liam just knows it; he carries himself that way, confident and effortless. </p><p>When he turns towards Liam, it’s easy to tell when he realises what Liam is. His bright blue eyes – so, so pretty, Liam thinks before he manages to stop his traitorous brain from going further – widen, zero in on him, and Liam thinks he’s sniffing the air. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Liam as an omega, who's not sure what he thinks of Louis. At least not at first.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.
> 
> Beta'ed by trinityclare, any remaining mistakes are my own. Thank you for this! Also, if the anon who prompted this is still around, I really hope you'll like this.

_Different_. It’s a word Liam’s come to hate. He’s so tired of being told he’s different, not like most people.

 

His mum likes to tell him he’s special, that he should be proud of what he is. But it’s the ones born as alphas who are lucky. Not him, who is an omega, Liam thinks.

 

Alphas are seen as strong and brave and all the things Liam would like to be seen as. If he were a girl, it would probably be easier, fewer people who saw him as someone to tease and poke fun at. It’s not his fault he was born the way he was, and it’s not his fault he smells sweeter, or that his arse gets slick and almost dripping wet when he's in heat or turned on just because.

 

Most omegas are female, and the male ones that do exist are often seen as fragile and soft. Alphas like them as playthings or as good ‘housewives’, their caring nature and heats both good qualities for them. The problem is that the alphas Liam’s met haven’t been very nice. They were the worst when it came to making his school years hell, and he'd rather not be bound to one.

 

Whenever he bumps into one, alphas still make him feel unsettled and wrong.

 

Liam’s not weak, he knows that, but everyone around him seems totally unaware. All the time he spends boxing or at the gym might make him look even less like an omega, but he'll never fool an alpha – maybe a beta since their sense of smell is not the same, but that doesn’t matter.  

 

Even being a beta would have been better, Liam figures. They don’t have to worry about heats, or pills to avoid getting knocked up. Or the suppressants that made Liam feel like shit, with swollen ankles, near constant headaches and nausea, so he’s not even on them any longer. Betas are _safer_ ; they've also teased him, made fun of him, but Liam's never have had to worry about being tempted to submit, spread his legs for one.

 

It's better now that he's moved to London, though. And has started over with people around him who don't know about that horrible time his body betrayed him during gym, his joggers soaked through when the teacher got the alpha off of him.

 

His coworkers are nice, and luckily enough, all of them are betas. Still, some of them stare a little bit too long at him when he's had to take a couple days off because of his heat.

 

There's nobody he wants to be with him or even near him those days that come every month. Instead he fingers himself until his wrist hurts, moaning into his pillow to muffle the sounds. His flat is not the nicest of places, the walls thin enough for his neighbors to hear if he’s not careful. The cold showers take the worst of the edge off when it feels like he's about to melt, his body burning up, but he knows it would be easier to deal with if he wasn’t on his own.

 

But he has to deal with it the best he can.

 

Maybe get one of those toys with a knot at the base. Too embarrassed to ask his parents for money when he wanted one, he’s never dared to buy one. But now he'll be able to get one for himself. If only he gets enough tips.

 

He shouldn't think about toys at work, he realises, cheeks turning pink and warm. Even if his co-workers won’t notice, alphas do come in to get coffee. He’s sure he has that telling smell; his body reacting fast when his brain goes places that makes his tummy feel warm and squirmy.

 

Maybe he shouldn't daydream at work at all. But it's less fun when Zayn's not working, and he can't help to let his mind wander when it's downtime.

 

Right now, he’s not overly fond of Zayn. Well, he is -- Zayn was the first friend he made after moving miles away from home, and he’s lovely. But he’s still annoyed that Zayn wants him to do things, meet people. And not just stay home every night, with or without Zayn.

 

He’s already dreading the party tonight. He doesn’t even know anyone, except for Zayn and his boyfriend Niall; one of Zayn’s friends is hosting, but that’s about all Liam’s been told.

 

Liam hasn’t been very social since he came to London, but he doesn’t feel lonely, not with Zayn there. Sadly, he couldn’t talk himself out of going, he tried to very hard but Zayn had guilt-tripped him into it by saying that he was going to miss Liam if he didn’t come.

 

Zayn also said it was a great way to meet someone, ‘maybe even a hot alpha, Liam.’

 

Just because Zayn’s ridiculously in love with Niall, he thinks everybody should be in love, too. But Liam’s not sure anybody would want him, even if he tried, to be honest. He’s too shy, too awkward and he has kissed exactly one person. One that didn’t even like him all that much in the end, since he didn’t defend Liam next day at school when Liam had to duck his head and press his way through a bunch of jocks, several of them alphas, just to get to class.

 

Liam sighs, knowing that he’s no choice but to go to the party. It won’t make much difference, he thinks. He can go home afterwards, curl up alone in his bed.

 

– – –

 

 _Should he knock or not?_ Liam's never been to this type of party, hasn't been to any kind of party since he was a kid. Back then, everyone got invited, even the weird omega. He can hear noises leaking out through the door, the rhythmic bass of a song that sounds vaguely familiar, and someone shouting along with the lyrics. Maybe he just should go home, tell Zayn he felt ill or _something_.

 

There's no way Zayn would buy it, though; Liam's the worst liar ever.

 

In the end, he does ring the doorbell. Because that's the way he is, always polite at the same time as he's overthinking every little detail; if he does the right thing, if he's too much, or maybe not enough.

 

Someone opens the door with a beer bottle dangling from his fingers and attention elsewhere, still talking loudly to someone Liam can't see. Liam's heart starts to thump hard and fast in his chest. Everything about the boy is sharp: his high cheekbones, the wide grin spread on lovely pink lips and his rather dainty body.

 

Stunning really, he is, but Liam still gets chills looking at him. He’s an alpha, Liam just knows it; he carries himself that way, confident and effortless.

 

When he turns towards Liam, it’s easy to tell when he realises what Liam is. His bright blue eyes – so, so pretty, Liam thinks before he manages to stop his traitorous brain from going further – widen, zero in on him, and Liam thinks he’s sniffing the air.

 

“Hi,” Liam mumbles, voice too quiet, with the party and everything.

 

“My, my, my,” he murmurs, leaning against the doorframe as he watches Liam fidget and blush. “Who are _you_?”

 

It’s like his brain has gone haywire; he knows he should say his name, tell him why he’s there, but instead he blurts out, “Zayn,” needing him more than anything. Liam can’t deal with this person standing in front of him, _looking_ at him.

 

“Zayn?” He's still in Liam's way, the door not opened enough for Liam to walk past without touching him. He doesn’t seem aware that he’s in the way, though. “I’m pretty sure you’re not Zayn,” he says with a smirk on his lips.

 

“Well, no,” Liam blushes, cursing himself out in his head for being such a lemon. “I’m Liam, a friend of Zayn.”

 

“He did tell me about you,” the bloke says, still not offering his name or moving.

 

 _Zayn didn’t tell me about you_ , Liam thinks. But he also knows why Zayn didn’t, he would never have come if he had known that the host – at least Liam thinks he’s the one who’s throwing the party – was an alpha.

 

Liam wants to leave more than anything. “Can I come in, maybe?” he asks, avoiding to look at the alpha in front of him. It’s hard not to, however.

 

“What’s going on here, Louis?” Niall is loud, clearly a little bit drunk already, and there’s a slight slur in his voice. Slinging an arm around this Louis’ shoulders, he pokes his head out the door. “Oh. Hi Liam,” he smiles as he lets go of Louis, pulling Liam into a tight hug.

 

Liam’s still not used to people not his family touching him, hugging him, but he’s getting better at not getting stiff and openly uncomfortable. But he’s unable to let go of the tension in his shoulder when Louis is still watching him closely.

 

“Zayn’s been moping,” Niall mumbles into his shoulder. “Didn’t think you would come, and he was missing you already.”

 

Louis laughs loudly, pushing Niall’s shoulder jokingly. “Was that why you were snogging him on my sofa, Niall?”

 

“Well, someone had to distract him,” Niall grins, letting go of Liam only to wrestle Louis into a half-hug. There’s a lot of tickling and pinching going on, both of them laughing loudly.

 

Liam can feel himself relax slightly when Louis stops staring at him. With both Louis and Niall distracted, he takes the opportunity to sneak past them into the flat. The place is not big, but it probably feels even smaller when it’s packed with people.

 

He finds Zayn talking to a tall, curly-haired boy with glittery shoes. Liam’s never seen anyone with shoes like that -- it’s not something anyone he’s met before coming to London would ever wear. Liam likes how different it is, stares at bit too much at them too, probably.

 

“Liam, you’re here.” Zayn smiles so big his nose scrunches up, delighted to see Liam. He gives Liam a hug, just like Niall, but he manages to push himself a little bit closer still, his nose flush against Liam’s neck. “ _Missed_ you, babe.”

 

Liam giggles happily. “We worked together yesterday.”

 

“Still,” Zayn says, patting his cheek once as he pulls away. “This is Harry. I think you’ll like him.” He nods towards the lad next to him, smiling fondly when he waves and offers Liam a ‘hiya’.

 

When Liam waves back, as always feeling awkward when it comes to new people, Harry grins so big his cheeks get deep dimples. Liam doesn’t think he’s an alpha; he seems too soft and easy. Nothing about him feels scary like it did with Louis.

 

 _Louis, oh god,_ Liam thinks, having managed to push away the jittery feeling in his body but it's back once again.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about," he pauses, and takes a deep breath, "about Louis being an alpha."

 

"Does it matter? Harry asks, sounding confused.

 

Liam fidgets, certain Harry hasn't got a clue about Liam being an omega; Liam's heat is weeks away, and the sugary scent he has naturally is easier to conceal with cologne now.

 

It's only alphas that can tell, especially with Liam not looking like the stereotype; he's male first off, with muscles and a bit of scruff on his cheeks. His curls are gone, after being upset by an alpha's comment about holding onto them while fucking Liam's mouth, but his hair has started to grow out, and is styled into a fauxhawk.

 

Zayn has the decency to look a bit ashamed, but he still says, "Not all alphas are like that, Liam. You can't hide from them all your life.

 

"Oh," Harry breathes out, surprised and maybe a bit curious. "Are you an omega?" He frowns at himself, shaking his head. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to pry or anything."

 

"It's okay," Liam offers, confused by Harry's behaviour. Nobody – except for Zayn and Niall, of course – has ever cared about him being uncomfortable.

 

"It's amazing, I think," Harry says slowly, every letter drawn out and thought through, and Liam finds his voice soothing. "Being able to have babies." His eyes light up then, when he murmurs _'babies'_.

 

Somehow, Liam finds himself in a long conversation with Harry about babies. It's not something he usually talks about, being a carrier, but Harry seems so interested he can't help but to get carried away, too.

 

Liam tries to avoid being near Louis, but it's hard not to notice him.

 

Louis takes up a lot of space, even when he’s not all that big. Especially not for an alpha. He’s loud, and he almost demands the attention of the people around him. He gets it, too. Just being near him makes Liam feel off kilter. Louis reminds him too much of people from back home.

 

People he moved all the way to London to avoid.

 

It’s after midnight when Liam realises that he’s lost Zayn. Probably to Niall, since they do have a hard time keeping their mouths away from each other for too long. He’s talked to a few people at the party, but he can’t find Harry, and as for the rest of them he can’t even remember their names.

 

He’s a tiny bit drunk. Not too much, since he doesn’t like to lose control over his body. It’s bad enough he has to do it once a month as it is.

 

His bottle of cider – sweet and bubbly, nice even with the alcohol – almost slides out of his hand, when someone puts an arm around his back.

 

It’s Louis. Of course it’s Louis. He’s grins, the edges of his sharp, white teeth making Liam nervous, and leans in closer to him. Before Louis can smell him properly, like the alpha he is, Liam takes a couple of steps back, not stopping until he’s at a safer distance.

 

“Bloody hell, mate,” Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

 

Liam doesn’t want to be seen as someone that’s easy to frighten. But he’s used to alphas wanting to push him around, tease him for being easy, when nothing about him really is easy.

 

“You didn't,” he says, but even he can hear the lie in his voice.

 

“Nah. I don’t mind.” Louis waves him off.

 

Liam feel a smidge of annoyance, even when he did lie. “But, you didn’t,” he argues, trying to keep the whine out of his voice.

 

Louis grins, ignoring Liam’s protest. “We are going to be friends, you and me.”

 

Liam must be staring at him, eyes wide as he wonders what Louis even could want from him. Except for the obvious, of course.

 

“Zayn sure didn’t sell you short,” Louis continues, when Liam’s been silent for too long. “Didn’t tell me you were an omega, though.”

 

Liam’s surprised. He would have thought Zayn said something; he’s so used to being his status, nothing less, nothing more. “He didn’t?”

 

“He didn’t tell me that you were so fucking fit either.” Louis laughs, smiling flirtatiously. He steps close so he can touch the blazing hot skin on Liam’s cheek, which is blushing wildly from Louis' words.

 

“Please don’t,” Liam whispers, so quiet he’s surprised Louis picks it up.

 

The smile slips off Louis’ face, and his hand off Liam’s face, which Liam didn’t think it would. Not without having to ask twice. Alphas, or at least those at his school, they have never listened to him, never thought he _mattered_.

 

Liam leaves shortly after that, sending Zayn a quick text that he’d gone home.

 

He can't sleep, tossing and turning in his bed. His skin feels hot, and he wants to touch himself but he doesn't.

 

– – –

 

His shift is almost over, and Liam's so tired he could fall asleep standing up. Never would he have known that his feet could hurt like they do after standing on a hard floor for hours and hours.

 

Probably doesn't help that he'd gone to that party the night before, or that he couldn’t sleep afterwards.

 

When he looks up from the counter he's cleaning, Liam startles and pinches his eyes shut, hoping that Louis won't be there when he opens them again. That he's some sort of a fever dream that Liam's brain has conjured up. Louis is terribly attractive, and Liam hasn't been able to stop thinking about him since yesterday.

 

Liam has really tried not to.

 

Louis is still there when Liam opens his eyes, his sharp eyes staring at Liam. Might be because Liam is acting strange, and not at all like he's supposed to when greeting customers.

 

"So," Liam says, plastering on a smile he's sure comes off as fake. "What can I get you?"

 

Louis doesn't seem all that interested in looking at what they have to offer. "Surprise me,” he says sounding as bored by ordering coffee as he looks.

 

"Eh," Liam fidgets, not very good at surprises. Or with them.

 

"Just give me a cup of tea. Or whatever," Louis says, leaning nonchalantly against the counter.

 

Unfortunately, it's very slow at the moment, not one other customer waiting in line. It feels like he should talk to Louis, he's a friend of a friend, but Liam can't will his brain to work.

 

When he gives Louis his drink, careful not to touch Louis, he gets a, "Thank you, you're a doll."

 

Flustered, Liam takes one step back, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste. _What does he even say to that?_

 

"You're welcome," he offers, smiling shakily.

 

Louis grins, taking one small sip of his tea, still gazing at him in a way that makes Liam's stomach feel squirmy and warm.

 

He feels the same, even when Louis has walked out of there.

 

– – –

 

Zayn is very apologetic, swears he didn’t mean to make Liam feel bad. He makes Liam forgive him within seconds.

 

But Liam might be easy when it comes to Zayn.

 

Liam believes him, however. And he probably would have forgiven him, even if Zayn hadn’t pleaded with his eyes, mumbling about Louis being, “a good mate of his.”

 

“Fine,” Liam sighs, allowing Zyan to lean against him, with his chin on Liam’s shoulder. “I’m sure you think he’s nice.”

 

They should clean up for the day, not talk about Louis. Well, Liam should do it. Zayn’s just there to keep him company, and grovel, maybe.

 

“Is it just that he’s an alpha, Li?” Zayn asks, taking away the rag Liam picks up. He’s not done talking about Louis, apparently.

 

Liam shrugs, not sure if it’s just that. It’s one reason, but Louis seems so loud and brash, and Liam’s not good with those things. He can handle the loudness Niall brings with him because that’s just fun and games, and Liam knows it's never at his expense.

 

Zayn hums, heavy against his back. “I just want all my friends to like each other, Li.”

 

"I'm sorry for being so weird."

 

"You won't be upset if I told you he'll be there tonight?" Zayn asks, hugging Liam tighter to himself when he almost chokes on his own saliva.

 

Liam forces his body to relax into Zayn, hating how easily affected he is.

 

It's just supposed to be a calm night in, just them watching a few movies at Zayn's flat. Zayn wouldn't be too upset if he bailed, but Liam doesn't want to disappoint him.

 

Liam huffs out a breath, making a quick decision. "It's okay." It's only a half-lie, and he doesn't sound _too_ doubtful. He's rather proud of himself since his heart is thudding away fast.

 

Zayn untangles himself from Liam, gives his bum a light pat, before he says, "I'll help you with this. Make sure we're not late home."

 

"You just want to see Niall, Zayn. Can't be away from him more than a few hours, and then you'll get... all mushy, and stuff."

 

Zayn shrugs and replies, "Well. He's easy to miss." He doesn't look like he's ashamed in the slightest.

 

– – –

 

Liam has a hard time relaxing. The Avengers should be enough, but Louis being there is throwing him off.

 

Louis is touching him far too much. Nothing inappropriate, but so far he's ruffled Liam's hair while greeting him, and pinched his cheek while cooing at him what a 'nice face he had'.

 

Liam does his best to keep his distance from him. Which means he is almost halfway in Harry’s lap. But it's not like he’s complaining. Harry’s like a cat, feeding off his attention, demanding even more when Liam thinks he’s happy with what he’s got; his big, green eyes pleading until Liam catches on and starts threading his fingers through Harry’s hair.

 

Why Louis is glaring at them, with a pinched look on his face, Liam doesn't understand. _Why would Louis care?_

 

If Liam presses himself even closer to Harry, it’s only because he feels safer, easier to understand.

 

“Thank fuck that’s over,” Louis grumbles, getting up from his corner of the sofa. His back cracks when he stretches, but the stiffness in his body doesn’t lessen.

 

Liam’s baffled how anyone could do anything but love the movie, but Louis’ small outburst is even stranger since he seemed excited about it when he first came over. “You didn’t like it?”

 

Louis rolls his eyes. “Don’t be dumb, Liam.” Then he walks off the the kitchen, mumbling something under his breath. Something Liam’s pretty sure is about him.

 

Liam’s not sure _what_ he’s done now, though.

 

“What up with him?” Niall asks, looking at Zayn like he expects him to have answers to Louis’ weird behavior.

 

“Not sure,” Zayn murmurs, but he seems a lot less unsure than the rest of them, with a thoughtful little frown on his face. “I’m gonna go talk to him, yeah?”

 

Liam really hopes Louis didn’t get offended when Liam all but ran away from him earlier. It’s just that Louis makes him nervous. Really, _really_ nervous.

 

It takes them a few minutes, but then Louis and Zayn come back out. “Well then,” Zayn says, dropping down in Niall’s lap to give him a kiss on the cheek. “That’s all sorted then.”

 

“You’re the best,” Niall mumbles fondly, and right then, Liam wonders what it feels like to be that in love.

 

“They’re cute, aren’t they,” Harry murmurs, sounding like he’s thinking out loud. But he almost always does, Liam has started to realise.

 

Liam smiles at Harry, unable to stop his eyes squeezing shut. “Yeah.”

 

“Bloody hell.” Louis seems to be in some sort of huff. Or, at least he appears to be when it comes to Liam, but not quite as much the rest of the lads. So far, it’s only been him who has made him swear and literally storm out.

 

Everything about it just irks Liam further.

 

“It was nice,” Liam mumbles, hugging Zayn goodbye. He’s on his way home since he’s about to fall asleep any minute.

 

“Don’t I get a hug, Liam?” Louis asks pointedly, arching one eyebrow high. “You seem touchy enough, I think.”

 

Liam blushes, realising that he’s hugged the rest of them, but was about to leave without even looking Louis’ way. It might be a bit rude of him. It feels like it, at least.

 

“Forget about it,” Louis laughs, but it sounds _wrong_ somehow. “Don’t want a hug from you anyway. I’ve got Niall for that.” He pulls into a hug that’s more like a wrestling game than anything else, ignoring Liam fidgeting by the door.

 

He should be glad to not have Louis’ attention on him anymore, but to be honest, Liam mostly feels confused.

 

The feeling is still with him when he gets home.

 

– – –

 

He’s halfway through making a painful coffee drink, both because of how complicated it is to make, and the horrible taste it has, when there’s someone whistling loudly behind him.

 

“You’re rocking those jeans, Liam.” Louis winks at him when he turns around, nearly dropping the paper mug on the floor in shock.

 

Liam’s pretty sure his cheeks are permanently pink around Louis, flushed and hot because of his words or sometimes him just being near Liam. It’s been a couple of weeks since he first saw him at that party, and Liam’s not scared of him anymore – he’s mostly bark and not all that much bite, Liam thinks – but he’s still ridiculously nervous around him. “Thank you, I suppose.”

 

Liam gives the drink to the customer waiting; an old lady who gives Louis an unimpressed look on the way out.

 

“You think you’re free tonight?” Louis wonders, hands stuffed deep into the pocket of his tight jeans – an awful good look on him, Liam thinks, especially combined with the loose tank top showing off the tattoos spread all over his arms – and if Liam didn’t know better, he would have thought Louis was nervous, too.

 

Liam’s since long admitted to himself that he finds Louis attractive, but he still wishes his brain wouldn’t shut down sometimes, just looking at him. He’s pretty sure he should say something, and not just stare at him.

 

“Time to come down to earth again, Liam,” Louis teases, reaching forward to pat his shoulder or something. Liam doesn’t know because he takes a step back before Louis can touch him.

 

“Why do you do that?” Louis wonders, sounding confused and also maybe a bit hurt. “You let the rest of the lads bloody touch you.”

 

Liam wants nothing more than for a customer to come in so he'll be able to get out of this conversation. “I don’t know.”

 

“Well,” Louis sighs, all of him turning pointy and sharp as he rolls his shoulders back. “Don’t let me bother you then.”

 

Liam feels a sudden smidge of panic rush through him, when Louis turns to leave. Without him even ordering something. “What about tonight?”

 

“I just thought we should do something,” Louis explains.

 

“All of us?” He wonders. Him and Louis haven’t really done anything, just the two of them; it’s always been someone else there.

 

Louis shakes his head. Then he glares at a customer that has come in. And not just now it seems, even if Liam didn’t notice him before, because he gets bored of waiting for Louis to stop talking to Liam, and pushes past him.

 

When Liam’s done with serving the man, Louis is gone.

 

– – –

 

Louis hasn’t been to see him at the coffeeshop in more than three days, and it’s the longest Liam’s gone without seeing him ever since he first met him.

 

Zayn says he should call him to ask where he is, if he’s so interested in knowing. Liam takes the easy way out and sends him a text instead. It’s easier and most of all safer.

 

This way he doesn’t have to hear Louis’ voice if he’s angry; Louis has never been properly mad at him – annoyed yes, but not mad – and Liam can’t deal with angry people. Even less with angry alphas, if he’s learned anything from his years at school.

 

_‘I’m so, so, so sorry, what did I doooo?’_

 

He doesn’t think of Louis probably not even knowing it’s from him until he’s pressed send, and then it’s too late. Apparently, Louis doesn’t even have to be near him to make him blush, because his face gets warm even when it’s just him and his phone there.

 

There isn’t time to correct his mistake, to send another one and maybe tell Louis that it’s him, not anybody else that also has insulted Louis somehow, before his phone pings with a new message.

 

Forcing himself to look, he finds a text that reads, ‘ _Liam?’_

 

For a moment, he thinks about not answering, or maybe pretending he’s somebody else. But he did want to talk to Louis, make sure that they were okay. Liam’s not sure why it feels so bloody important that Louis not be mad.

 

_‘yeaah. can we talk?’_

 

He doesn’t get a response, and he starts to get a lump of worry in his stomach when there’s a knock on his door.

 

Nobody ever knocks on his door, not without calling him first. Zayn is more than happy to ramble over the phone as he waits for Liam to come meet him, so most days it never comes to that either.

 

It turns out it’s Louis waiting outside his door, and Liam’s about to close the door in his face for a second. Then he takes a deep pull of air, willing his stupid pulse to slow down; he can handle Louis being there, in his home, near his unmade bed that must smell faintly of his last heat still.

 

“What do you want?” He asks, stepping aside to let Louis inside.

 

Louis takes a peek around, showing even less restraint than Liam would have expected. Not that Liam ever knows what to really expect from Louis.

 

That might be the biggest part of his problem with Louis, more than him being an alpha, Liam thinks.

 

Louis turns his back to him, ignoring Liam’s question only to start plucking at a few comics Liam has on his nightstand. “Nice,” he says, giving Liam a small heart attack, it feels like, when he sits down on the edge of Liam’s bed.

 

“Nice?” Liam squeaks. Then he clears his throat, shaking his head at himself. “I mean, _what_?” Liam can swear his cheeks get, impossibly enough, even warmer. This time it comes out sounding normal though, not like he’s in puberty again.

 

“You wanted to talk,” Louis offers, which is the answer to Liam’s first question, not the spluttered mess he just got out. “Here I am.”

 

Well, Liam did want to talk to Louis. He’s not sure he meant like this, though. “I just wanted to know, like, what I did?”

 

“What you did?” Louis asks, seemingly more interested in Liam's Batman comic than the conversation. But his hands hold on a bit too hard to it, wrinkling the pages, so he’s probably less relaxed than he wants to appear.

 

Louis confuses him so much. It’s like he can’t say what Louis really is for real; if he’s hard or soft, sweet or prickly like a cactus. “To make you mad?”

 

“I’m not mad,” Louis laughs, but it’s more bitter than anything.

 

Liam winces, now sure that Louis is mad. Proper mad. “You haven’t been to the coffee shop.” He sits down next to Louis, careful to not sit too close, not wanting to touch him – or maybe he does, Liam’s not sure. “I must have done _something_.”

 

Louis shrugs. “Didn’t think you wanted me to be there.”

 

“I didn’t say,” Liam splutters.

 

“You didn’t bloody need to, Liam.” Louis looks at him like he’s stupid, rolling his eyes when Liam must look like a big question mark. “You don’t like me, Liam. Zayn is an adult; he can handle it if we don’t get along.”

 

“I don’t not like you,” Liam admits, the words harder to get out than they should be. It’s not like he’s telling Louis that he has a crush on him; which Liam’s sure he doesn’t have, it’s just a small case of him finding Louis hot.

 

“What is it then?” Louis asks. “You won't let me touch you, and you sat in Niall’s lap the other day.”

 

Liam can’t look at Louis, not when he tells him the real reason; it’s hard enough just saying it. “You’re an alpha,” he trails off, waiting to see if Louis maybe catches on quick. If it’s enough.

 

Liam would love for it to be.

 

“Yeah,” Louis says, and Liam can almost hear an eye roll in his voice. “I do know that, Liam.”

 

“And you know what I am.” He pauses again, hoping it will be enough this time.

 

“Hard to miss,” Louis says, causing Liam to get tense, hating that his designation is so easy to tell. Well, for alphas, at least.

 

Liam can still hear the taunting voices when he closes his eyes, alone in the dark. Words so horrible he can’t even say them out loud, about him being cheap, and an easy fuck. It didn’t matter that Liam never wanted any of them to touch him.

 

“It’s just,” Liam pauses, looking up to find Louis staring at him with a confused look in his eyes. “I’m not that good when it comes to being near alphas. Don’t have the greatest experiences of them, to be honest.”

 

“And the rest are not alphas. So that makes sense,” Louis says slowly, sounding angry again. He doesn’t seem upset with Liam, though.

 

“I try not to,” Liam offers, smiling shakily, pretty sure Louis is upset because of what he says, not because of him. “I try not to be so bloody weird. Can’t help it. Things haven’t been. Well, the alphas at my school were nothing like you.”

 

“I’m glad I’m not like those fuckers then,” Louis gets out, his eyes blazing with anger. So angry Liam shrinks back instinctively before he remembers that Louis isn’t mad at him, but for him.

 

“I’m pretty sure you aren’t, no,” Liam says, earning a smile that shatters the angry lines on Louis’ face.

 

“Mates then?” Louis asks, reaching out to ruffle Liam’s hair. He raises one eyebrow, giving Liam a moment to pull away if he wants to, but when Liam doesn’t, a smile spreads on his lips, and he darts forward.

 

Liam laughs happily, swallowing a groan when Louis nudges his elbow into Liam’s side in his haste starting to tickle him.

 

– – –

 

A few days before Liam’s heat is about to hit, Louis starts to act strange around him. The telltale constant hum of horniness thrumming underneath Liam’s skin is almost enough to distract him from Louis pulling a face, dropping his hand when he’s about to tickle Liam’s side in greeting.

 

The tickling Liam’s used to by now. That and the way Louis twists his nipples at the most inappropriate times, like when Liam's about to serve a customer.

 

(Liam still wonders why Louis is even allowed behind the counter, since he doesn't even work there. But Zayn’s technically his boss, and he says it’s okay.)

 

He’s not used to Louis pulling away from him, however.

 

It’s when Louis sniffs his neck while Liam leans forward, trying to reach for the candy bar lying on the coffee table, that he realises why Louis is acting so hot and cold.

 

“Oh,” Liam mumbles, and the candy slips from his hand. The noise of it hitting the table makes Louis startle and pull away.

 

There’s a blush high on Louis’ cheeks, and Louis won’t quite look him in the eyes. “Bloody hell,” he says, voice ashamed. “I didn’t mean to do that.” Hiding his face in his hands, he groans. “You just smell so fucking _good_ , Li.”

 

Liam’s stomach feels warm, all of his body feels warm, and what’s even worse is that he can feel himself starting to get slick and wet. He’s so sensitive already, and just being near Louis is pushing his body to react to the smallest of hints that Louis might want him.

 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, flushing with what he just knows is a scarlet pink colour.

 

“Not your fault.” Since Louis refuses to move his hands even when he shakes his head, Louis’ voice comes out muffled because of it.

 

“But it _is_ ,” Liam presses, starting to feel bad for making Louis so uncomfortable. “Maybe I should go?”

 

Louis lifts his head, giving him a stern look. “I can bloody control myself, Liam.” His eyes are dark, but Liam thinks he’s not much better off himself.

 

“I didn’t say you couldn’t,” Liam explains, wondering if he should tell Louis that it feels a bit like he has a hard time doing so. That maybe it’s Liam they should worry about, not Louis.

 

“Let’s watch this movie, mate.” Louis leans back, staring at him like he dares Liam to protests.

 

Liam figures Louis says ‘ _mate_ ’ the firm way he does, is only to remind himself that Liam is his friend, not somebody he really wants. Not if Liam hadn’t been smelling the way he does.

 

Liam leaves Louis on his sofa a little bit after midnight. If he thinks about Louis’ fingers, the way he touches Liam when he teases him, when Liam gets himself off with his back against his door, it’s only his heat-addled brain that makes him do it.

 

Louis is his friend; Liam shouldn’t get himself off imagining him wanting Liam even when he’s not sweet-soft with heat.

 

– – –

 

Things get back to normal once Liam is back to his regular schedule. There're a few times he catches Louis staring at him a bit too long, but Louis never says anything.

 

Liam can’t stop himself from looking at Louis when he’s not paying attention. He’s not the best at being discreet about it either, so he’s fairly obvious, he thinks.

 

(The rest of the lads won’t stop teasing him, making kissy faces when Louis has his back turned to them. Or in Harry’s case, miming blowjobs. As if Liam isn’t blushing enough as it is.)

 

The bike ride Louis convinces him to come along on feels an awful lot like a date. Just the two of them, Louis smiling softly at him when he laughs too loudly at one of Louis’ jokes.

 

Louis calls him dude and patting his back hard when Liam thanks him for it, though. It brings him down to earth again. Fast.

 

– – –

 

Zayn must have been waiting for the right moment, when he knows that Liam can’t get away from him. Liam have succeeded several times already since he really doesn’t want to have an awkward conversation about his feelings for Louis.

 

Liam’s nothing but determined, but Zayn’s worse than him, it seems. Which is why he’s locked in Zayn’s bathroom, with Zayn blocking the door.

 

Liam pouts; there’s no way out of it now. Still, he must try. “What is it?” he asks innocently, cringing inwardly when Zayn shakes his head at him. He should have known that Zayn would never go for anything that stupid.

 

“What’s going on with you and Louis?”

 

Liam shrugs. “Nothing, I think.”

 

“Really?” Zayn asks, voice softer.

 

“He's not interested in me,” Liam mumbles, stepping closer to Zayn, careful to keep his voice down. He doesn’t think Louis, or anyone else either, is going to hear them. They’re in the middle of a video game competition, so they’ve no time to realise that Zayn and Liam are both gone, talking about Liam’s bad habit of staring too openly at Louis’ arms.

 

It’s not his fault Louis has such excellent arms.

 

“You’re admitting you’re interested in him then?” Zayn wonders.

 

“No, no,” Liam blurts out. He didn’t mean that. Yes, he does find Louis fit; who doesn’t, he wonders. But that doesn’t mean he thinks it would be a good idea to actually date Louis.

 

Or any alpha.

 

He must look miserable, since Zayn hugs him then, wrapping his arms tightly around Liam’s back to pull him close. “I think you should just talk to him, Li.”

 

Liam knows Zayn’s probably right; he usually is. But he can’t make himself do it. He can’t make himself change what he and Louis have built between them; a solid friendship.

 

They stay there for a long time, Zayn mumbling nonsense into his neck as Liam shakes his head. When they do come back, Louis looks weirdly at them, but doesn’t say anything.

 

– – –

 

Liam’s heat has been more intense than ever. It might be because he’s around Louis more often than not, and his body is more pent-up, desperate for an alpha’s touch than ever. He’s tired, and he knows he should be hungry, but he hasn’t got enough energy to get out of bed.

 

He wasn’t prepared for it to start when it did either, several days too early. He had plans, and he hates that he had to cancel. Not just work either, but fun things with the lads.

 

Someone’s knocking on his door, but he ignores it; he’s not fit for visitors, with come and slick on his body, and on his sheets. He should really work on getting himself into the shower, clean himself off, but he’s too tired to move his limbs.

 

He’s halfway into a light slumber when the door opens, and Louis walks in; Louis, who he's pretty certain shouldn’t be there. Or have his spare key, since it’s with Zayn. It’s embarrassing for him to see Liam like this, weak and dirty. Still, he’s happy to see him, even then.

 

Liam tries to will his body to work. Slowly, ever so slowly, he sits up, sheets pooling low on his waist. He would be ashamed if he weren’t so bloody drained of energy.“What are you doing here?”

 

Louis hasn’t looked at him yet, Liam realises. He’s got his eyes locked on the floor, and Liam takes his time to just look at him, can’t stop his gaze from trailing over Louis’ body. Louis’ cheeks are pink, but what makes Liam feel another burst of his heat rush through him is that there’s a noticeable bulge in Louis’ tight jeans.

 

Louis is hard, because of him.

 

There’s a hot coil of want low in his stomach, and his thighs press together as a small noise slips out of his mouth. “Louis,” he mumbles, his hand shaking as he reaches out for Louis. It’s not until he waits for Louis to come to him, he realises what he’s done, what Louis will _think_.

 

They are friends now, nothing else. Liam shouldn’t want him in his bed.

 

Louis, finally, stops ignoring him. “You don’t want that,” he dismisses, sounding rougher than Liam’s ever heard him.

 

It’s hard for him to think, his brain hazy and muddy, but Liam knows that he needs Louis to be there. He wanted him there before, in his bed and in him, thought about him when he worked himself to another orgasm.

 

Liam’s fingers grasp the sheets hard, and he fights himself to not start begging, bottom lip stuck between his teeth; everything to stop himself from appearing needy. If Louis doesn’t want him, he will not beg for it. Liam can understand Louis’ body reacting to him, the room filled with Liam’s smell and his body ready for him, but that doesn’t mean Louis really wants him.

 

“I just thought,” Louis murmurs, sitting down gingerly on the edge of the bed. “That you might need someone to take care of you.” He strokes his fingers carefully along Liam’s jaw, nestling his fingers into Liam’s hair. “Visited the coffee shop, when you didn’t answer my texts, and Zayn said you were here.”

 

Liam hasn’t even looked at his phone once. “Sorry,” he says, leaning a bit closer to Louis’ hand; it’s awfully nice when he threads his fingers through Liam’s hair, soothing almost. “And I’m sorry about -” he blushes, his cheeks heating up even more, “- well, all this.”

 

“It’s not like it’s your fault.” Louis seems to realise what a mess Liam, and his bed, is first now, eyes dropping down to Liam’s lap. It makes him feel exposed, but not just in a bad way. “I brought food for you, didn’t know what you had here.”

 

Liam smiles fondly. “Thank you.”  He’s so, so tired but Louis being there still makes him feel happier than he ever can remember being.

 

“Always so bloody polite,” Louis teases, reaching out to pinch him, but then he seems to think better of it. He pulls away with a wry smile, picking at Liam’s sheets, just to have something to do with his hands.

 

Liam shrugs, wishing more than anything that Louis hadn’t stopped.

 

After what feels like forever to Liam, Louis stands up, holding out his hand to Liam. “Maybe we should get you cleaned up?”

 

He lets Louis pull him up, wrap the sheets around him while his eyes never drop below Liam’s shoulders. Then he pushes Liam gently towards the bathroom, starting to look through Liam’s cupboards for clean sheets as soon as Liam takes the first wobbly step in the right direction.

 

Liam stays too long in the shower, leaning against the wall as he wanks himself off with firm, quick flicks of his wrist. His arse clenches around nothing when he comes, and his teeth bite down on his lip hard to muffle Louis’ name.

 

He's still shaky when he's dried himself off, so tired now he's about to fall over on his way to bed.

 

His bed with clean sheets. _Fuck_ , Louis does take care of him like nobody before, Liam marvels. He can hear Louis open and close cabinets in his tiny kitchen, so he takes his time to find a pair of pants to pull on.

 

It's easier to remember to not jump Louis if he's not stark naked.

 

"Get in bed with you," says Louis, causing him to jump, too deep in a dreamlike fantasy about Louis being his. _Properly_ his. It’s harder to remember that he isn’t when Louis is so doting.

 

The warm cheese toastie tastes heavenly, after not having eaten in almost two days. Afterwards, he curls up in bed while Louis fidgets and stares at the door.

 

He looks unsure of what to do, and Liam hates the wrinkle between Louis' eyebrows.

 

Liam pats the spot next to him on the bed, heart beating fast because of nerves. "Stay."   _What if Louis says no?_

 

"Really?" Louis sounds baffled.

 

"Really," he echoes, trying to sound sure when he's scared most of all. Years and years, he has done his best to keep his distance from all alphas. But he wants Louis there, and he's done trying to tell himself otherwise.

 

Louis chews his bottom lip, deep in thought for a moment before he makes his mind up. "Alright," he murmurs, smiling softly. "If you're sure."

 

"I am."

 

His spent cock makes a weak attempt at chubbing up when Louis takes off his jeans and hoodie, leaving him in his pants and t-shirt. He's mostly sleepy, though, and when Louis slides down beside him, careful not to touch him, he yawns, mumbling, "I want a cuddle, Lou."

 

Louis nods, edging closer until Liam can cuddle up next to him. It's nice, cosy even, Louis' heart a steady beat underneath his ear and Louis' hand slowly massaging away tension from his lower back.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Liam has got his eyes closed and can't see Louis' face but he can feel him stiffen, and his hand comes to a sudden stop.

 

Louis sighs. “You sure it’s a good idea? With your heat and everything.”

 

“That’s done, ” Liam tells him, the giveaway tiredness in his body familiar. “Just want to kiss you, if you want?”

 

Louis’ chest heaves as he takes a deep breath, and he relaxes back into the bed, loose and soft once again. “If you let me take you out? On a proper date, babe.”

 

“Not like the bike ride then?” Liam teases, earning a sharp pinch below his ribs. “Ouch. Stop it.”

 

“That was a proper mates thing to do,” Louis says seriously, but his eyes shines with delight when Liam lifts his head.

 

Liam arches an eyebrow high. It had felt a bit like Louis was flirting with him at times. Then he wasn’t sure, but now he less doubtful. “Really?”

 

“Nah,” Louis laughs.

 

When Louis’ smile spreads wide on his lips, Liam can’t help himself, and he pushes himself up to press his lips firmly against Louis’. It’s a bit off at first, Louis not being ready for it to happen, their noses bumping and lips mashed together a little bit too hard.

 

It’s a lot like the first kiss he shared with a boy, but this time Liam doesn’t feel bad about it. Both of them giggle against each other's lips as they try once again; this time it sorts itself out, lips pressing together, soft, dry and careful.

 

Louis’ hands never stray lower than Liam’s lower back, warm fingers splayed wide as they kiss again, and again, and again. It’s unhurried and perfectly lovely, just a hint of tongue tracing Liam’s lower lip before Louis pulls away to smile at him.

 

Liam’s been trying to hide how tired he really is, not wanting the kissing to end. But he can’t stop himself from yawning big when he opens his mouth to ask Louis why he stopped kissing him.

 

“Time to sleep, I think,” Louis mumbles, sounding drowsy too.

 

Liam smiles sheepishly and lays down his head, pushing his forehead close to the soft-warm skin on Louis’ neck. It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

 

– – –

 

Liam wakes up feeling hot, with someone pressed tightly against his back, and one arm wrapped around his middle. At first, he’s confused, his body tense as he tries to sort out what’s going on. When he remembers it’s Louis is his bed, he relaxes again, allowing himself to enjoy it properly.

 

It’s nice. So nice Liam wouldn’t mind spending the rest of the day with Louis’ hot breath tickling the backside of his neck, and Louis’ hand resting low on his stomach, fingertips almost slipping under the hem of his pants.

 

His body has ideas, though; there’s a simmering heat low in his belly, and he can’t help but press himself harder against Louis with tiny, tiny rolls of his hips that make his skin feel hot and tight. He should stop, get out of bed and take a long, cold shower until his body calms down, but he can’t help himself.

 

There’s a firm line against his bum, sliding between his arse cheeks when Liam arches his back, and Liam freezes when he suddenly realises that it’s Louis’ cock, burning hot even through the layers of their pants.

 

Liam’s hips jerk, cock chubbing up to full hardness as he tries to choke back the moan welling up in his throat. It like he’s heat is back in full force; a hot, hot flush spreading through his body, his arse slicking up fast.

 

Liam can’t make himself pull away from Louis. As he probably should do, since he’s obviously turned on.

 

Louis makes a small noise, pressing himself forward,  

 

“Oh gosh,” Liam murmurs, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment as he feels his slick starting to leak out of him, soaking the backside of his pants.

 

There’s is no way Louis won’t feel it as soon as he wakes up, no way he won’t notice now. Even if he chooses to ignore that Liam’s rock-hard.

 

Louis mumbles something; there’s not a chance Liam can say what, though, because his lips are pressed firmly against Liam’s neck.

 

“You awake?” Liam wills his body to stay still, tries to stop himself from doing anything embarrassing like grinding his arse against Louis’ erection.

 

Louis’ hand slips lower, fingertips grazing the head of Liam’s cock, making it twitch and Liam choke back another noise. “You mind?” He waits until Liam shakes his head, movements jerky, then he wedges his hand around Liam’s cock.

 

“Louis,” Liam mumbles, reaching back to grab at Louis’ hip, needing something to hold him steady. It feels like he’s about to float off.

 

“You’re bloody amazing,” Louis says hotly, the slow slide of his hand rough against Liam’s cock. “So fucking hot.” He presses an open-mouthed kiss to the side of Liam’s neck, nipping at the sensitive skin as he pulls away. “Want to eat you up.”

 

Liam nods unthinkingly, feeling on the edge already. It won’t take much more, his skin feels like it’s on fire, and his breath comes out in harsh pants.

 

“You’re so wet. Fucking hell, Li.” Louis sounds amazed, and his hand stops stroking him, moving back until his fingers are pressed between them, pushing at Liam’s hole through his pants.

 

Liam needs Louis’ hand on his skin. “Please.”

 

“You want me to put them in you?” Louis asks, slipping the tip of one finger into Liam, fabric keeping it from sliding deep like Liam wants him to.

 

“Yes,” Liam moans, nodding quickly.

 

Louis moans with his forehead pressed against Liam’s neck as he pushes Liam’s pants down his hips, Liam’s cock slapping up wetly against his stomach. He hadn’t realised how wet his cock was, too distracted by Louis’ fingers on him, how wet his slick was making him. Now, his cockhead is wetting the skin on his stomach, shiny with the precome dribbling from the tip.

 

“Can’t believe this is happening,” Louis murmurs. Pulling away far enough for him to nudge Liam down into the bed, he spread Liam's thighs until Liam’s arse is open and tilted towards his hands.

 

Liam whines when Louis’ finger fucks into him, sliding in easy with how wet Liam already is. His cock rubs against the sheets under him, and when he pushes himself up on shaking arms, resting his weight on his elbows, he can work his hips down before tilting his arse against Louis again.

 

“You close?” Louis asks, slipping another finger into him. The stretch of it burns a bit, but still makes him moan and his cock blurt out even more precome.

 

“Please,” he moans, Louis’ fingertips grazing against the nub of nerves deep in his arse.

 

“I want you to come,” Louis tells him, sliding closer to Liam’s side, fitting his cock against Liam’s side. “Want to feel you come on my fingers, doll.”

 

Liam comes then, his hole fluttering around Louis’ fingers shoved deep into him as his hips jerk against the bed, spilling come in thick spurts.

 

“Fuck,” Louis mumbles, pressing himself hard against Liam. “Did it feel good, Li?” He pulls his fingers out a bit, not all the way, fucking them in again.

 

Liam whines, shivers spreading all the way out in his body. “Want you to come, Lou.”

 

“Yeah?” Louis laughs, sounding strained. “You want me to jerk off on your arse, babe?”

 

Just thinking about it causes his cock to make a weak attempt at getting hard again, but Liam just nods. It’s not about him right now; it’s about Louis.

 

Louis takes his fingers out, hands gone too long from Liam’s skin as he sits up and takes his clothes off. Liam twists his neck towards him, biting his bottom lip hard between his teeth as he watches Louis’ skin, golden and smooth, his cock wider by the base already, a knot starting to form.

 

It’s causing Liam’s mouth to water.

 

“Can you spread your legs more, love?” Louis asks, slim fingers wrapped around his own cock, thumbing over the slit.

 

As Liam shuffles his legs wider, cheeks hot when he realises how open he is for Louis, Louis moves to sit on his knees between them.

 

“Won’t take much, Liam.” Louis’ hand on his cock makes wet sounds, the slide easy since it’s drenched in Liam’s slick. “Going to come on your arse,” he trails off, groaning loudly. “Make you wet with my come.”

 

“I’m already wet,” Liam points out, giggling when Louis moans loudly.

 

“Yeah,” Louis mumbles, pushing two fingertips into Liam’s hole, just pulling at his rim until Liam thinks he’s going to go crazy from it.

 

“Come on,” Liam groans, tilting his arse up. He’s surprised when Louis slides his fingers out again, one hand grabbing Liam’s arse in a firm grip, pushing his cheeks apart to hold him open.

 

“So bloody close,” Louis groans, his fingers flexing on Liam’s arse. Then he comes, wet splashes of come hitting Liam’s skin, mostly his arse and lower back.

 

Liam’s never been so wet before, dirty all over, but he loves how Louis sounds and feels above him. On him.

 

When Louis slumps down next to him, his cock is still pushing out come, and Liam reaches out with a shaky hand to touch the skin on Louis’ dick, blazing hot as it pulses. He’s never seen a knot in real life, and it’s both bigger than he thought and not as scary.

 

“We’re going to need to change the sheets again,” Liam mumbles, but Louis just hums and closes his eyes.

 

“Later,” Louis mumbles. “We’ll do it _later_.”

 

“Fine,” Liam agrees, even when he knows they will wake up gross later. He’s too comfortable to care, though.

 

– – –

 

Louis takes him on the promised date the next day already. It’s strangely enough not very different from what they usually do together.

 

Just the two of them watching a movie, only they watch it at the cinema instead of on Louis’ sofa like usual. To make it more like a date, Liam supposes.

 

The biggest difference is the kissing, which Liam’s more than happy about. Louis’ kisses feel almost addictive to him, and he’s got a hard time keeping his lips off of Louis now that he doesn’t have to anymore.

 

Liam sort of regrets agreeing to go to the movies, it would have been easier to climb into Louis’ lap and snog him properly at home. Now, he’s going slowly mad with Louis’ hand creeping steadily higher on his thigh. Soft, teasing touches that are meant to make him squirm and push into his hand.

 

Louis does like to push Liam until he breaks and can’t hold back any longer. Not that Liam doesn’t like it, because he does. So much he’s having a hard time wrapping his head around it.

 

Liam would never have thought he would let anyone touch him with people around them like this. But Louis brings out things in him he didn’t even know was there before, he feels freer, less worried about what people think.

 

Well, he doesn’t want to get caught with Louis’ hand down his jeans. It’s still thrilling, though.

 

When Louis leans close, trailing small kisses up his neck until he reaches the tender skin behind Liam’s ear, pressing against a pinkish love bite, Liam’s had enough. He can’t stand not getting to touch Louis properly one more second.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” Liam whispers, biting back a moan when Louis sucks a mark into his skin, almost on top of the one already there.

 

"But what about the movie," Louis teases, pushing his hand up until it rests against Liam’s cock.

 

Liam has almost forgotten which movie they’re even watching, too focused on Louis to bother watching it anymore. “Don’t care.”

 

They stumble home together, pushing close to kiss each other too often for them to get home as quickly as Liam would have liked. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy it when Louis bites yet another mark into his skin.

 

When they do get home, Louis crowds him against the closed door, licking into his mouth as he starts unbuttoning Liam’s jeans.

 

Liam’s trembling, too pent-up after having waited so long, and his legs almost give out as Louis drops to his knees, grinning dirtily up at him. “You want me to suck you?” Louis asks, with his fingers wrapped loosely around Liam’s hard cock.

 

“Please, Louis,” he begs, voice strained and thick.

 

Still grinning, Louis licks a teasing stripe from his balls up to the tip, swirling about the head before fitting his lips around it.

 

“Oh fuck,” Liam groans, tilting his head back, squeezing his eyes shut. Then he opens them quickly again, wanting to see Louis’ lovely pink lips on him.

 

There's a hot, wet sensation spreading from Louis’ mouth on him, moans pushed out of his mouth from Louis’ clever tongue on him, his lips pinker than ever.

 

Louis pulls away as soon as Liam thinks he’s going to come, his hips pushing forward without meaning to. “I’ve got a plan for you,” Louis teases, skimming a finger behind his balls, collecting some of the slick pooling there. “Going to eat you out.” One fingertip slips into him to the first knuckle before it pulls back again, fucking in deeper next time. “Fuck you until you can’t _think_ , babe.”

 

Liam nods along to Louis’ words, heat spreading in his body; he’s never wanted anything more.

 

“Get on the bed, love,” Louis murmurs, taking his hand from Liam’s arse to pat his hip. “Hands and knees for me.”

 

Liam’s legs wobble the handful of steps it takes for him to get to the bed, and he almost falls over when he pulls his t-shirt over his head while walking. But he manages to get to the bed, Louis’ hand warm on his back as he guides him down. He waits on his hands and knees for Louis to just do something. His head feels heavy, and he lets it drop forward, groaning when Louis puts a hand on the back of his thigh, sliding up, up, up until he touches the skin just below this arse.

 

Liam’s about to beg, properly beg with everything he’s got. But then Louis presses a kiss to one of his arsecheeks, biting into it lightly, and Liam forgets everything. Even how to breathe for a second, his chest tight as he waits for Louis to move his mouth just a little bit to the left.

 

“You good?” Louis asks, lips still so close to his skin that Liam can feel Louis’ hot breath on him.

 

“I’d be better if you did,” Liam breaks off into a moan, Louis flattening his tongue over Liam’s hole. He chases gasp for breath as Louis points his tongue, sliding into him as deep as he can, pulling back to circle his hole with it before plunging in fast again.

 

Louis must be dripping with his slick, Liam realises, hearing the slurping sounds from Louis’ mouth, noises that make him blush and squirm. But Louis just groans and pushes his tongue in harder, spreading him wider with his hands.

 

“Please,” Liam begs, not sure what he’s asking for. His cock is hanging hard between his legs, but jumps when Louis slips a finger in alongside his tongue. It goes in easy, Liam wet and open for him, every push into him only making it worse.

 

Louis' mouth makes a wet pop when he pulls away, and Liam can almost feel his hot gaze where Louis is working him open. Another finger joins the first to stretch him further, makes him groan, shivers running up his spine.

 

“You’re doing good,” Louis praises him. “So wet for me, babe. Can’t wait to get in you.” He fucks his fingers in hard, keeping them deep as he rubs against Liam’s prostate, making him moan and say _‘please’_ over and over.

 

With three fingers in him and Louis’ tongue licking at his stretched out, pink rim, Liam can’t wait any longer. “Put it in me.” He cranes his neck around, finding Louis staring openly at where his fingers slip into Liam. “Louis,” he begs, when he doesn’t get a response.

 

“Fuck,” Louis groans, the hand he’s got on Liam’s hip digging in hard, small marks rising up underneath his nails. Then he takes his fingers out, fitting himself closer to Liam’s back, fucking his cock between Liam's arsecheeks, sliding up over his hole.

 

Liam moans and arches his back when the head of Louis’ cock snubs against his hole, just pushing at his rim for a second. “Please.”

 

“I’m gonna take care of you, Li,” Louis murmurs.

 

Then, when Liam thinks Louis is going to continue teasing him, Louis starts to fuck his cock into him.

 

“Louis,” he whines, wondering if he’s going to be able to take Louis’ cock, and more so, his knot. It burns, pleasure mixed with a hot pain that’s almost too much.

 

Louis pauses, with only the head of his cock inside of him. “You’re doing so, so good,” he murmurs, skimming his fingers softly up and down Liam’s spine. “Just breathe, love.”

 

Liam lets out the breath he’s been holding, nodding to himself when he feels his body relax and get loose and soft. They stay like that for a moment, Louis touching him everywhere he can reach. They stay like that until Louis’ cock in his arse starts to feel pleasant, the pain slowly fading away, and he wants more.

 

“More,” he demands. Moving his body back slightly, he tries to get Louis to move. “Please.”

 

Louis pulls out, causing him to whine again, but when he fucks back in, he slides deeper. He spreads Liam so wide, filling him up completely, the base of his cock bigger already, but it slips in easy. Liam’s slippery with slick, pulsing out of him because of Louis, and the tension gone from his body.

 

“Fuck, Li.” Louis drags his cock out almost all the way, groaning as he fucks his hips forward hard.

 

Liam’s body rocks with it, but he moves back against Louis, using every ounce of willpower he’s got to not just get lost in the feeling of it.

 

“You’re so slick. Desperate for my cock, aren’t you,” Louis teases, stopping with only the head in Liam, sliding his fingers over Liam’s rim. “So wet it’s almost dripping out of you.” He wedges one fingertip in alongside his cock, making Liam shudder and drop down on his elbows, moving restlessly back against Louis.

 

Liam’s cock jerks hard, slapping soundly against his stomach, precome pooled at the tip sticky on his skin. He’s pretty sure he could come like that, just from Louis’ cock in him, but he tries to hold back, wants to wait as long as he can.

 

Liam’s head feels fuzzy with need, and he lets out small, wet moans, little ah ah ah sounds every time Louis works his cock into him. Louis’ grip on his hips the only thing that makes him feel grounded.

 

“I’m so close, babe,” Louis murmurs, pushing him down into the bed with a hand on lower back, skin sweaty and hot under his touch.

 

“Me too,” Liam tells him, moaning when his cock rubs against the sheets, Louis’ thrusts into him making him slide against the bed.

 

It doesn’t take long for him to come, Louis’ cock grazing against his prostate on almost every thrust into him, and his leaking cockhead dragging against the bed. He can feel his arse clenching around Louis’ cock, and he lets out a long, almost silent moan as he spills hot, wet come between himself and the bed.

 

“Fuck, that feels so good.” Louis sounds strained, breathless even, and his cock almost throbs in him.

 

When he’s come, Liam feels loose and soft, his body rocking with Louis’ movements. He just lies there, lets Louis fuck into him. It’s still nice, but in a less desperate way.

 

Louis has got his knees on either side of Liam’s hips, hands beside his head, and Liam feels safe, boxed in underneath him. The small circles of Louis’ hips make his cock rub against Liam’s prostate, and it’s almost too much, but at the same time it’s not enough.

 

Liam wants more, wants to feel Louis’ cock swell in him. “Want you to come,” he mumbles, tilting his arse up lazily against Louis, trying to take him deeper still.

 

“Oh fuck,” Louis groans, hips stuttering against Liam’s arse as his knot swells, and come starts to spurt into Liam, making him feel even hotter and wetter inside.

 

Liam squeezes his eyes shut, biting into his already swollen, pink lip. It’s so, so much. Almost too much, but it still makes his cock try to chub up, his body trembling as Louis pushes his cock into him in small moves.

 

“You’re going to drip with my come, babe,” Louis says, fitting himself close to Liam’s back and nipping behind his ear. When Liam just mumbles out his name, he sucks a mark there, teeth digging into his skin.

 

It goes on for a long time, Liam letting out soft moans as Louis fills him up with come, stroking his fingers softly over Liam’s neck and face. Halfway through, Louis rolls them over to the side, pulling Liam with him until he’s resting against Louis, loose like a ragdoll in his grip. His cock has filled up again, but he doesn’t feel the same desperation as before; he barely registers it, the feeling of being filled and stretched open too distracting.

 

Louis kisses him through the last bit, wanking his cock slowly as he starts to come down from his orgasm, knot almost all the way down.

 

Liam feels so wet, his arse making dirty, slick noises as Louis moves in him. Louis seems to love it, though, praises him for it even. “Want to lick you out the next time,” Louis murmurs. “Eat my come out of you.”

 

Liam shivers just thinking about it, how nice Louis’ tongue felt in him before, how nice it must feel after Louis has fucked him. “Oh god,” he groans, feeling himself tighten around Louis once more as he comes, weak spurts of come sliding down Louis’ hand.

 

“So good,” Louis mumbles, pushing his forehead into Liam’s neck as he rides out the last of his orgasm.

 

It feels weird when Louis pulls out, empty somehow, but he forgets about it when Louis cuddles up close to him from behind.

 

“We should clean up.” Louis starts to get up, smiling down at Liam when he pouts and grabs onto Louis’ arm. “Won’t be nice tomorrow otherwise, love.”

 

He grumbles a few curse words under his breath, mostly for show since he’s still grinning; he can feel the smile push his eyes into small slits and his cheeks puffing out.

 

When Louis comes back, he gently cleans Liam off, throwing the wet flannel on the floor when he’s done. “Sleep now,” Louis tells him, pulling him close so he can fit himself along his front.

 

Liam won’t protest; he’s awfully tired, his eyes slipping shut at the same time as he feels Louis’ lips against his forehead.

 

– – –

 

It’s not that Liam didn’t want to tell Zayn. It’s just that he had a hard time thinking straight with Louis there to distract him every second of the day, pulling him back to bed as soon as they were done eating or showering.

 

The love bites on his neck are quite telling, though. So the confused frown on Zayn’s face before he starts to smile big enough to make his nose scrunch is quite understandable.

 

“Well.” Zayn pokes a finger at one of the tender spots on Liam’s neck, arching one eyebrow high. “I think I know why you didn’t answer my texts yesterday.”

 

Liam shrugs but can’t keep the happy smile off his face. “Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he laughs, batting away Zayn’s hand. He really needs to get to work; he’s late as it is.

 

That’s all Louis' fault, of course.

 

“It took the two of you long enough,” Zayn tells him, sounding painfully fond. “I’m happy for you, though. Even if you’re fucking idiots, and I just know that you’ll never stop being disgustingly cute now.”

 

Liam snorts, starting to laugh; it's rather fitting that Zayn says that. “Like you and Niall, you mean.”

 

The mention of Niall’s name is enough to make Zayn start rambling about Niall, just like every time they start a shift together. But Liam just knows he’ll get questioned later about everything that’s happened. He's okay with that; he doesn't regret what he did with Louis, and it's worth being a blushing mess for a while, if he gets to have him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been posted under the name 'Playing for keeps' but I've deleted it, and put it as a part of this fic instead. It felt more right. I've also fixed some minor mistakes...

Liam wakes up with his nose in Louis’ hair, and it takes him a moment to realise that they’re already late. If it weren't, for one thing, he’d be happy to stay in bed with Louis all day. He’s warm and comfortable, and Louis smells good, like the two of them, and though he’s smaller than Liam, he takes up a lot of space in the bed.

Liam likes that he’s got to curl close to Louis in his bed since it’s not really made for two people.

But today is yet another first with Louis.

They’ve had a lot of firsts since they got together a little bit more than three months ago – they started out with sharing a heat. Their first fight happened long before they even started dating, before they even became friends. Most importantly, Louis is the first alpha he’s ever trusted.

Louis is the first person he’s fallen asleep next to, and the first person he’s tried to get up in the morning. Unfortunately, Louis is not the easiest to wake up; he’s all for getting bribed with sleepy morning blowjobs, though. Or for Liam kissing him awake, but that takes time, and that’s not something they’ve right now.

Liam doesn’t understand how they have managed to slept through the alarm, but they have, somehow. And now they’re _late_.

He presses a kiss to Louis’ cheek, patting him there gently in a try to wake him up. He’s leaning over him, and he’s tempted to push his face into the dip of Louis’ neck and go back to sleep. If nothing else, Liam’s got the willpower to stop himself. This time, at least. Louis is after all his greatest weakness.

Louis grumbles something under his breath, eyes still closed.

“Your mum won’t like it if we’re late,” Liam says with a sleep groggy voice, shaking Louis’ shoulder. If Louis won’t be the one to make sure that they get to the train station on time, he has to make sure that they do.

Though, it’s not that surprising that Louis wants to sleep more. It’s just that it’s Louis’ mum they’re going to go visit, and he really wants to impress her.

Liam really wants – _no_ , he really needs to make a good impression on Louis’ mum. It’s easy to tell how much she means to Louis, and Liam doesn’t want her not to like him. Just thinking about it makes him feel a bit nauseous. Louis is the first person he’s dated seriously – they’re more or less living together, so that’s also a first. That also means she’s the first parent of a person he’s dated he will ever meet. And that makes it all extra nerve wracking.

He wants to be dressed properly, clean and wholesome, and he wants her to notice how happy he makes Louis. Right now, they both have unruly, messy hair and Liam’s sure he’s got a love bite a bit too high up on his neck. He won’t be able to cover it up, which means she knows what they’ve done together. they’ve been up to before their visit.

Though, she would probably think so anyway, Liam reckons, but this way it’s all out there for her to see. Liam’s cheeks already feel hot thinking about it, so he’s sure he’ll be bright pink when he meets her.

He was a bit nervous the night before, had a hard time falling asleep. Twitchy and restless even though Louis was right next to him, and Louis method to calm him was to fuck him until he couldn’t think of anything except how good he felt. how good he felt.

It worked, which made Louis preen with cockiness, proud that he took such good care of his omega. _His_ boy. Now Liam’s back to being nervous, sitting up in bed as soon as Louis opens his eyes and yawns.

“Mum would probably not even notice us being late with all the kids running around the house,” Louis mumbles, nuzzling his cheek against the pillow. It only makes him look even more like a hedgehog, his fluffy hair standing on all ends.

“I hope I get all the names right,” Liam says, mentally going through them all. Louis comes from a big family, and sometimes Liam wonders if that what Louis wants for himself. It’s too early to think about things like that, though, so Liam pushes the thought away like always.

They should probably have a lot of more firsts before they get a kid or two.

“I’m sure you’ll get them all right,” Louis laughs, shaking his head when he opens his mouth to protest that Louis _can’t know that._ “She won’t get mad at you, either way.” He watches as Liam drags himself out of bed, eyes skimming Liam’s body as he stretches his arms up, muscles protesting as if he’s been working out when they’ve really just spent their free time in bed.

He really should demand a massage from Louis. It’s his fault after all. Well, it’s _kind of_ his fault, being so fit and lovely that Liam always wants him.

“Still,” Liam says as he picks up a t-shirt from the floor and chucks it at Louis’ head. He gets an indigent huff as response, but Louis sits up, so Liam counts it as a win.

They know each other a lot better now, and Liam’s more or less used to forcing Louis out of bed. Most mornings, he’s the one that needs to get up for work first, making tea for them both.

“I just want to make a good impression on her.” He sniffs the light blue shirt and then shrugs it on when he deems it okay – there is a faint smell of smoke underneath the citrus from his cologne, but he’s only worn it once and it’s his nicest shirt.

Louis snorts and flicks Liam’s nose as he walks past him on the way to the bathroom. He’s still naked, all that golden skin distracting Liam from reaching out to stop him; he’s gotten better at catching Louis’ hands when he’s in that mood, pinching and tickling him.

Sometimes Liam just lets him do whatever he wants. He likes Louis’ hands on him, and knowing that all of Louis’ attention is on him. It’s worth the sharp sting of Louis’ fingers on his nipples, his body so used to that treatment from Louis, that he gets turned on by it more than anything.

It’s a bit like that dog, the Pavlov's bell thing that Liam remembers from school. Louis’ mouth and fingers teasing and harsh on him so many times in bed, that he can’t stop from gasping every time.

“She’ll love you,” says Louis, scratching himself on his stomach. He looks sleepy and soft, and Liam wants to drag him back to bed more than anything. “Just like I do, silly boy.”

Liam’s never felt as loved, outside of his own family, as he i does now. It’s easier to believe Louis now when he knows that Louis never hated him, just was frustrated that Liam didn’t like him.

He can admit that he was wrong about Louis, and he’s glad they got past it. It’s just because Louis is so bloody stubborn, though.

It’s not like Liam knew that Louis Louis really wanted him, that first time in the kitchen. Louis likes to tell him that he should have known, since Louis did hit on him, quite obviously even.

“I love you too,” he murmurs, voice soft.

“You want to take a shower with me?” Louis asks, holding his hand out. Liam shakes his head, which makes him pout and widen his eyes. “Just shower. _Promise_.”

Liam doesn’t really believe him, but he still takes off his shirt and follows Louis into the bathroom.

It’s just common sense that he should shower before meeting his boyfriend’s family. He’s a bit of a mess from last night, so it’s only polite to do so.

Louis already got the water running when he steps into the shower, and there’s not really space enough in there for both of them. Not without pressing close to each other, water turning from hot to lukewarm too soon.

“I’ve corrupted you,” Louis says with a tone that reminds Liam of someone winning the lottery. Louis’ fringe is flat against his forehead, and he reaches around Liam to grab a bottle of shampoo.

Liam smiles and slips closer to Louis, pressing a kiss to his wet neck. Louis is probably right, but he doesn’t say so.

Of course, they end up being too late to catch the train to Doncaster. Louis promises to take the blame for it, though.

– – –

Liam’s leg is bouncing up and down, and he really wishes that they could be there already. He’s got one ear bud in, the other one in Louis’ ear and Louis keeps switching song just to tease him.

Twenty more minutes, and a cab ride to Louis’ childhood home, and then he’ll have met the people most important in Louis’ life. It feels huge, and if he’s got a hard time sitting still on a normal day, today it’s impossible.

“Calm down, babe,” Louis murmurs, squeezing his hand. “If your mum liked me, my mum is going to fucking love you.”

Liam smiles when he thinks about how much his mum loved Louis. He was as nervous as Liam is now, but he hid it better under a sharp smile and quick wit. Liam’s mum only needed to see her son smile at Louis, see how giggly he became just from being near Louis, and then she was sold on him being right for Liam.

“You could always kiss me,” he whispers, glancing around the train set; it’s almost empty, an old lady reading a book in a seat a few rows in front of them and a few students talking loudly behind them. “That usually helps, right?”

He feels a bit naughty for suggesting it, even though it’s just a few kisses and they’re both fully dressed. And he intends to stay that way. Kissing Louis always makes everything better; it’s a comfort when he’s had a bad day at work, and now he feels like it would help him to not think too hard.

Louis hums, his thumb brushing against the backside of Liam’s hand in time with the beat of the song - it’s _Shake it off_ , which fits quite well to what Liam should do. “Sounds like a good plan. Can’t have you in my lap, unfortunately. We both know how you like that.” He wiggles his eyebrows, a small grin on his lips.

Liam shrugs; it’s true, so why to bother denying it when they both know it. “Like you’re one to talk.”

Louis snorts out a laugh, shaking his head. Liam should probably have expected the quick twist of his fingers, his grip around Liam’s nipple practiced and precise even though he’s got a shirt on. Louis is probably wrinkling it a bit, and Liam feels like he should protest.

Instead, he kisses Louis, taking his hand in a safe grip so he can’t do it again. It might be what Louis is after, anyway since he sighs and deepens the kiss.

Time goes faster after that, Louis’ lips wet and soft against his. He can hear people talking on the train, but he can’t tell about what. It’s always like Louis takes over his brain when they do things like this, Louis all his can think about.

Just as they pull into the station, the train slowing down, Louis moves his mouth down to Liam’s neck. There’s the sweet feeling of Louis’ tongue, and his breath coming out in hot gushes as he sucks a biting kiss to his skin.

It’s the same spot he left a mark last night, where Liam’s birthmark is. “Louis,” Liam mutters, sounding too breathless and rough when he grips Louis’ shoulder, meaning to push him away, but just holds him there instead.

“There,” Louis says, sounding smug as he pulls away and eyes the now fresh love bite. “You look good, babe.”

Liam’s sure his cheeks are as pink as the mark from Louis’ mouth, a blush spreading from his face down his neck. Louis is fond of putting his mark all over Liam’s skin, love bites and fingerprints after the tips of his fingers all over him, all the time.

He knows Louis likes it, that people can see him on Liam. But this must be his way to try to get Liam to relax, and he’s grateful as much as he would like to have owned a turtleneck.

Louis holds his hand the whole way there, telling him stories about his siblings that Liam’s heard before. Louis sounds happy, excited to be home and Liam just leans into him and lets him talk as he looks out the window, landscape an autumn grey.

The first person he meets is the biggest of the bunch, except for Louis. A pretty girl in her late teens with long blonde colored hair and dark pink lips. She opens the door with a warm ‘hi’, one hand still on the door as she looks Liam up and down.

She smirks, looking so very much like Louis when she lifts an eyebrow, obviously having noticed the love bite on Liam’s neck, and looks at her brother. “You’re such _boy_. Poor Liam being stuck with you.”

The teasing tone reminds Liam of his own sisters, and he smiles as Louis laughs and tells her, “Liam likes me just the way I am, even though I’m a boy.”

“I think I’m pretty lucky to have him,” Liam mumbles, feeling shy around her, and eager to say the right thing. He must do okay, because it makes her make an ‘aw’ sound and punch Louis in the shoulder.

“Mum,” she screams into the house. “They’re here, and Liam’s really cute.”

Louis laughs and bumps his shoulder against Liam’s, swinging their hands back and forth. “Damn right he is.”

Liam doesn’t have time say anything back, a flurry of child's feet on the floor, and then there’re so many eyes blinking up at him. He’s not sure who to say hello to, but then Louis’ mum, Jay, is there, pulling him into a warm hug.

She reminds Liam a lot of Louis, but she is soft where Louis is sharp. She smells like his own mum, and he can’t stop himself from holding on hard to her.

“Are you hungry after the long ride?” She asks, turning to hug Louis when she pulls away.

Liam nods and smiles, loving to see when the kids unfreeze and stop staring up at him only to wrap themselves around Louis’ legs.

Lottie looks knowingly at him when he glances over at her, and he wonders what she’s thinking of him. He knows he’s obviously smitten with Louis, and he hopes that that is enough for them.

He knows how much Louis loves his family, how much he values their opinions. It’s not as if he thinks that Louis will dump him, in case they find something in him they don’t like, something not good enough for their Louis. Now that he knows Louis, he feels like that himself sometimes.

Luckily, Louis doesn’t agree at all.

“I’m sorry we’re late,” Liam tells Jay with his most earnest smile.

Jay lets go of Louis and rolls her eyes with a fond expression. It’s so much Louis that Liam smiles, shoulders not as tense anymore. “It’s okay, Liam. It’s not like I ever expect my dear son to be on time anymore.”

“I told you,” Louis points out as he hefts one of the smaller kids up in his arms. He makes a silly face, poking his tongue out. “She knows me so well.”

“Let’s eat before the food gets cold,” Jay suggests, and Liam follows them into a small and crowded kitchen.

They all have their seats, sippy cups on the smaller kids’ places, and Liam’s directed to the one seat that ends up being free. It’s next to Louis.

Louis pats it and raises his eyebrows, knowing that Liam’s thinking too much again. He sits down, careful not to bump into Lottie on his other side.

“I think Louis has told us everything there is to know about you,” Jay says as she pushes a pumpkin pie towards Liam. He’s the first one to be served, and he cuts into it carefully since it looks really lovely.

“Liam likes this, and Liam does this,” Lottie giggles, using a voice that’s probably meant to mimic Louis.

Louis doesn’t deny a thing, and it makes Liam blush.

“But you should tell us about yourself anyway,” Jay finishes, looking pleased that Liam took a large piece of pie.

Liam nods, sure what he’s got to say about himself isn’t that interesting. They all look like it when he starts talking, though. Louis puts his hand on his leg halfway through his rambling story about when he met Louis.

“I was a bit confused by him. At first.” He stops talking, not sure he should say that he didn’t like Louis, that he had this idea of him that wasn’t right at all. “Turned out he’s the best.” He’s smiling freely, eyes crinkling and nose wrinkled.

“I’m glad he stopped being a prick,” Louis says, at once adding, “sorry, mum. That was a _bad_ word.”

Louis is usually cussing like a sailor, so it’s probably hard for him to keep his mouth in check around the kids. Liam’s not sure how he manages at work, probably the one that has to put most pennies in the swear jar.

It’s lucky he’s so charming when he wants to, and Jay might frown at him, but she seems used to Louis’ slip-ups.

“I wasn’t,” Liam pauses and tries to find a better word than just 'prick.' “ _That_.” He’s pouting a bit, but it’s for show. “You were just different, and I was careful.”

“It’s a good thing to be, love,” Jay says, using that soothing voice that’s so mum-like that he can’t do anything but nod along with her words.

Liam helps with the dishes afterwards, Louis’ arm around his waist and Louis’ chin on his shoulder – he’s mostly in the way, makes it harder for Liam to do anything. But it feels really right, the noises and life in the house making it feel like a proper home.

Like a home he would want.

Jay puts the last of the plates from the table on the counter. “I wouldn’t call that helping, Louis.”

Louis just kisses Liam’s cheek, hugging him close. He doesn’t let go, but Liam doesn’t care that it takes him longer to get it done.

Later, they all end up in the living room, with a kid show playing on the telly. Liam’s on the sofa with Jay. Louis started out there, too, but has moved down to the floor to play with Doris and Ernest.

He’s amazing with them, and Liam understands why he wants to visit more often when they’re so small. So many things happen when they’re so young, first steps and first words.

Liam doesn’t want to miss a thing when he gets his own kids. It’s not something he’s thought a lot about before, but now it’s hard not to think about.

Liam’s never been baby crazy, like Harry, who they like to joke might end up coming home with somebody else’s baby. Just on accident. Though, now Liam wants it more than anything. Not a stolen kid, but one of his own.

Louis is so sweet with his sisters and brothers, sitting with Doris is his lap and talking to her in a quiet voice. It’s so lovely that Liam stops listening to Jay talking to him about Louis growing up.

“What?” He blinks rapidly, pulled out of his daydream by Jay saying his name. His cheeks feel hot like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“He’s good with kids, my boy,” she says, following his gaze. She looks proud, eyes a bit wet at the corners when she looks at her biggest and smallest together. “He’ll make a great dad.”

Liam swallows hard, nodding along even though he feels a bit wrong inside. He’s already painted up this little picture perfect fantasy in his head, the minutes he’s been watching Louis enough for him to see them in a home with just as many kids, and maybe a dog.

Liam doesn’t know _if_ Louis wants kids. Well, he probably does, coming from a family like this. But Liam doesn’t know it Louis wants them with him. And even if he does want them with Liam, it’s not like he wants them now. They’re still young, neither of them even twenty-five yet, and they have a lot of things they might want to do before they settle down.

They’ve been dating for a couple of months, and they’ve so not talked about things like this. They’ve said ‘I love you’, both during sex and cuddled together on the sofa, but there are still a lot of things they’ve not planned out.

Liam’s chest feels tight, and he’s sure his smile comes off as a bit wobbly when he turns to Jay. He’s not sure why, but he feels sad, suddenly. Louis is at a good place in life; he’s even got his own class at school, no longer a temp, and Liam’s happy with his job at the coffee shop. It’s not what he wants to do for the rest of his life, but it pays his bills and gives him time to think about what he really wants to do.

What he wants except stating a family with Louis. That’s not something he’s thought about before now, not like this. It’s always been something that he’s pushed aside, mostly because it’s one of those things that’s expected of him, being an omega, and he doesn’t really like that kind of pressure.

A kid would mean that things might change between them, and he’s not sure how he feels about that.

He’s never been the typical omega, the stereotype of being good for his alpha, not something he’s ever felt that drawn to. Some day maybe, but not at this point in life. And now he’s here, wanting to talk to Louis about their future, about all the things he’s avoided even thinking about.

Louis loves kids and is so good with them. Liam knows he cares about his students, the pranksters in his class a lot like he was when he was seven. Still is, really.

Liam can see him as a dad so easily.

“He’s great. I’m sure he will be the best dad,” Liam says, voice strong even though he feels a bit off. “I’m really lucky to have him.”

“And he’s lucky to have you,” she says, gentle as if she knows how much he’s freaking out inside. even though he tries to hide it. “You’re all he’s ever talking about these days.”

On the way home, on the last train for the day, Liam holds Louis' hand and lets him talk. He nods and smiles, says ‘yes’ at the right places, and even laughs. He still feels a bit shaky, but he blames that on his heat; it’s supposed to come in just a few days, he always gets swings in the mood beforehand, happy and sad and horny and every other feeling mixed into a mess during a few days.

It’s almost worst than those days when sex is all he can think about. He can fully enjoy those days now that he’s got Louis to take care of him, the slight discomfort of sore muscles and body worth getting to be so close to Louis.

If they come to the point when it time to start a family, Liam is lucky to be allowed to do so with Louis.

– – –

Liam feels that his heat has started as soon as he wakes up. He’s been grinding back against Louis, his cock nestled between Liam's arse cheeks, and Liam whines when he feels how wet and easy the slide is when he rolls his hips so he can feel Louis’ cockhead push against his hole.

Louis moans in his sleep, his fingers on Liam’s stomach digging in slightly as if he tries to pull Liam close. Pull him onto his cock. Liam really needs him awake, right now.

“Louis,” he says, voice rough both from sleep and want.

It’s just the beginning; he’s still able to think clearly, his mind not yet so foggy with need that he can’t think about anything than getting Louis’ cock in him. He still wants it desperately much, though.

They fucked last night, Louis pushing him flat against the bed, one hand between his shoulder blades. He’s still a bit loose from then, even without his slick slowly dripping out of him, Louis could probably just push in, no prep needed. The stretch would probably burn, but it’s nothing compared to how it feels when Louis’ cock swells. Liam loves that rush of adrenaline, and how full he always feels.

But Liam likes when Louis fingers him open, even when he doesn’t need it, sloppy wet like he always gets on days like this. He loves how much focus Louis has on just him, to make him feel good, that he can wait just a little longer.

He says Louis’ name once more, and it makes Louis wake up. Liam can feel him breathe against his neck, nose nuzzling as he takes in Liam’s scent. He trails his fingers lower on Liam’s stomach, soft and teasing. It makes it hard for Liam to decide if he should push back against Louis’ cock, or forward so Louis might catch on and wrap his hand around Liam’s cock.

“You want brekkie before I knot you?” Louis asks, waiting with his hand so far down on Liam’s stomach he could probably wriggle up into his touch.

Liam shakes his head, food the last thing on his mind right now. It won’t be something he’ll want until he’s sated and tired, but even then he’s mostly thirsty. He’ll eat what Louis gives him, mostly cheese toasties and other things you can eat sitting up in bed.

Louis wraps a loose hand around his cock, thumb pressing against the tip. “You want to tell me what you want?”

“Your cock, please,” Liam moans, eyes closing when Louis’ fingers move on his cock. His grip is still soft, gives nothing for Liam to fuck into. He would probably come in a few thrusts anyway; he always feels like a teen, coming from the slightest touch in just the right place during his heat. Louis knows just where to touch him, too, so it’s only gotten worst since the first time.

Louis hums, letting go of Liam’s cock so he can push his hand flat against Liam’s stomach. “That I already know,” he muses. “I mean if you want me to take you on all four, or if you want to ride my cock like you love so much.”

Liam’s whole body tenses, and he’s got to take a deep breath to collect his thoughts. He wants to push Louis’ hand off of him, roll them over and climb on top of Louis, but he also wants Louis to take control.

He wants Louis to do whatever he wants, since it doesn’t matter to him. Liam knows the next few days will be a haze of sex, in all possible ways, so it’s not like they don’t have time to try everything. This is not a one-time thing, after all.

“It doesn’t matter,” Liam says, blinking his eyes open again. His skin looks flushed, pink underneath Louis’ hand, and his cock is heavy between his legs, shiny wet with precome at the tip.

Louis rolls away from him, and that so not what Liam wants, so he whines and tries to grab behind himself. He feels cold even though he’s already started to sweat, skin hot all over and so, _so_ sensitive wherever he’s touched. The sheets on the bed are worn from use and washings, but they still feel rough against his skin as he rolls over on his back so he can see Louis.

“You want to suck me?” Louis asks, one hand around his own cock. He’s flat on his back, knees up and pulled apart. “You’re always so good with a cock in your mouth. So pretty.”

Liam just nods, swallowing hard, mouth watering just looking at Louis’ cock. He’s got his fist where the knot always builds, squeezing as if he wants to feel the tightness he gets when he’s locked inside Liam.

“Come on then,” Louis says teasingly, reaching out to push away the curl that’s fallen against Liam’s forehead. His fringe is starting to get long, but he likes that Louis has something to grab at when he sucks him. “Get my cock wet.”

“Not like it’s needed,” Liam says, a flush high up on his cheekbones. “I’m really wet already.”

Louis grins sharply, “I can smell you, how far gone you are. Best bloody thing in the world, makes me want to eat you out. Have you come on my tongue.”

Liam’ll never get used to Louis talking like that. Words so dirty that Liam’s surprised he’s not permanently pink. “Right now I want my mouth on you,” Liam mumbles, moving so he’s on his knees between Louis’ spread thighs.

Liam grins up at Louis as he bends forward, one hand resting besides Louis’ hip for support. Louis taste musky and strong on his tongue as he licks from where Louis’ got his hand, up to the tip.

He makes a humming noise when he licks away the precome pooled at the tip, and then lets his lips slide down Louis’ shaft. Louis groans, his free hand coming to rest on Liam’s cheek, where he can feel the outline of his own cock as Liam sucks harder.

Liam moans around him, but the noise is muffled. It still makes Louis’ hips jump, but Liam welcomes it, opens up wider. He could use his hands, press Louis down into the bed, but he wants more anyway.

He gets more turned on the longer he has Louis is his mouth. His mind on how wet he is, how easy it’ll be for Louis to fuck into him, he tenses up and gags slightly as he takes Louis’ cock too fast and too deep.

“Easy,” Louis murmurs, petting his cheek as he goes down again, this time relaxing his throat like he’s gotten so good at. Practice makes perfect, Liam likes to think – Louis is only happy to let Liam use his cock to get better at cocksucking, not that he needs it, according to Louis’ soft praise every time he does this.

Louis moves his hand from his cock, allowing Liam to go deeper, pushing forward so he can take Louis’ cock into his throat; he’s messy, cheeks wet with streaks of tears, but he also feels light headed and amazing. Like he’s the luckiest boy alive.

Liam shifts on his knees, thinking that he maybe should lie down flat on his stomach so he could rub off against the bed. But that would be too much for him, he wouldn’t be able to hold back then, and he wants Louis’ cock in him when he comes.

Louis’ fingers twist in his hair, tightening so it’s almost painful. Liam moans, eyes squeeze together hard. He's not even sure when he’s closed them, but he blinks them open, wanting to see Louis. Somehow he feels drunk, woozy and high even though he’s not so not.

“If you want me to knot you, you might want to ease up,” Louis suggests, face scrunched up as if he’s in pain. Liam knows he’s just trying to stop himself from coming.

Liam pulls away, with a wet pop as Louis’ cock slips from between his lips. Sitting back on his shins, he takes in how pretty Louis is, his dick resting flat on his heaving stomach. He can taste Louis on his tongue and he’s sure he’s got precome smeared all over his lips, too. They feel slick when he licks them, and he lets out a pleased little sound.

“I do want you to knot me,” Liam murmurs, clumsy as pushes forward to nip at Louis’ plump bottom lip, bitten red. He can feel Louis grin when he adds, “I always want you to, you know that.”

Louis’ hands grab at his shoulders, dragging him down, so Liam’s flush against him. Their cocks sliding wetly between their stomachs when Liam rocks his hips against Louis’ soft skin. Then Louis’ hands are on his arse, kneading and rough, and Liam’s presses his face into Louis’ neck.

It’s first when Louis shushes him, one finger pressing into him slowly, that Liam realises he’s whining again. He’s probably a bit too heavy on top of Louis, not holding his weight up anymore, but Louis doesn’t say anything about it. Liam’s too far gone to move, it just feels too good.

It’s nice, the easy slide of Louis’ fingers, when he’s slowly working him open. He can’t really get them as deep, or as hard as Liam wants it, in that position, but he still enjoys every second.

Then Louis adds another finger, wedging it in with the first. It makes him shiver, clench as Louis pulls them out almost at once.

“Come on,” Liam mutters, biting at his bottom lip, the sharp sting of his teeth making it easier for him to pull himself together.

“Just a little bit more,” Louis murmurs. “Just going to –”

Liam giggles when he’s flipped over, landing on his back with Louis on top of him. Louis smiles down at him, his long, damp fringe in front of his eyes.

“This might work better, Louis says, wiggling his eyebrows. “Makes it easier for me to see you.”

He fists his hands in the sheets, arching up from the bed when Louis pushes himself up from him with those strong, lovely arms Liam loves so much. Liam nods, glad he’s got the sheets in his hands, so he doesn’t pull Louis back as he sits up.

“Though,” Louis says slowly, skimming his hand up Liam’s thigh. “I kind of want you face down, let me see your wet arse when I fuck into you.”

Louis always likes it when he’s a good boy for him, and he gladly lets Louis fuck him into the sheets, just lying there taking it.

He twists around when Louis pats his hip, legs slightly spread and his weight resting on his elbows. It’s tempting, the steady pressure of the bed against his leaking cock, but he stays still, glancing back at Louis.

“Like this?” Liam asks, wiggling around on the sheets when Louis doesn’t do anything, just looks for what feels like ages to Liam.

“It’s lovely,” Louis murmurs, fingers pushing up Liam’s leg, stopping short of the swell of his arse. “You’re lovely, I mean.”

Liam flushes with happiness, for a second forgetting about how hot he is, how much he needs to have Louis fuck him until he’s stopped feeling so empty. He shudders, mouth dropping open as Louis bends down, marking him with a biting kiss high up on the inside of his thigh. Then it’s, the heat back with a warm flip in his stomach like a light’s been switched on.

“Please,” he murmurs, trying to get closer to Louis’ tongue as he flicks it over the fresh love bite.

“You know I love it when you beg,” Louis mumbles, still pressed so close that Liam can feel his smirk. “Right now I feel like giving it to you right away, anyway, no matter how pretty you are when you say ‘please’.”

Louis moves up, one knee on either side of him. Louis' weight on his thighs pinning him down. It makes Liam shift his legs close together again and tilt his arse up for Louis. Louis must like the sight of it, groaning loudly as he pulls Liam open with his hands, thumbs dipping into him.

Liam nods to himself when the head of Louis’ cock presses against his rim, and then push into him. With Louis on top of him, trapping him in place, he’s got no leverage to push back against Louis’ cock, force it into him in one fast thrust.

“You’re so bloody wet and hot,” Louis says, voice strained. “Won’t last long like this.”

Liam’s about to tell Louis that it doesn’t matter, that they’ll have plenty of times for do-overs. But when Louis’ cock sinks into him in one steady push, he lets out a shocked moan.

Fuck, how he loves it. “Feels so, so good,” is all he can say. Then Louis pulls back only to fill him, hard and fast, and his mind goes blank.

Liam’s pushed into the bed every time Louis fucks into him; with noises so dirty that Liam shivers every time. His head hangs forward, and he drops down, arms too shaky to hold his weight anymore.

“Oh, fuck,” he blurts out when Louis bends forward, one hand on either side of his head as he’s starting to grind into him. Like that, he’s got Louis’ cock rubbing against his prostate all the time, and he can’t anymore.

He’s near silent as he comes wetly on the sheets, hips stuttering forward again, and again; it’s so messy, come making the sheets stick to his skin, but it’s wonderful anyway.

Louis groans and stills, holding himself deep in Liam. He can feel it happen, the first wet twitch as he comes too, and then the burning sensation as he knots him. It’s always a bit too much, so close after coming, but it’s also easier in a way to adjust to the size of it when he’s loose and soft all over.

It’s like hitting a reset button, and the slow swell as he’s pushed to the max, is enough for his body to beg for another round. He just needs a little time, catch his breath first.

It’ll be awhile until Louis has stopped coming, making him feel used in the best way, so Liam can probably come one more time before then. Liam giggles when he finds himself wondering if Louis has got any clean sheets, or if that was his job to fix that his time.

“Hey,” Louis complains, flopping down on his back. “No laughing at me.” He doesn’t sound upset, and his kiss on Liam’s neck is soft.

Liam hums, relaxing into the bed. Louis is a bit heavy, warm like a blanket. “I was just thinking about sheets,” he explains, hearing how silly it sounds as he says it. “It’s a bit messy, this.”

“It is,” Louis agrees, letting out a soft moan as he circles his hips; it causes his knot to pull at Liam’s rim, his body deciding that he’s had enough rest for now.

Together they manage to roll over, so they’re on their sides, and then Louis’ hand finds his cock again. It makes him whine, skin overheated and sensitive, but he swells up even more, near full hard again.

Later, when Liam’s come once more, into Louis’ hand and all over his own stomach, Louis asks, “You think you can get my phone on the nightstand?”

Liam manages without moving much, not really able to since Louis’ knot hasn’t gone down enough for him to slip out. He’s too lazy to move, anyway.

“Please don’t call Niall when you still have your dick in me,” Liam mumbles, voice slurred and slow. He still hands Louis his phone, hoping that he’s wiped away the come on his hand on the already ruined sheets. “I don’t think he’s forgiven us for the last time.”

“I was going to text and cancel our lunch, so he shouldn’t complain,” Louis says, and Liam can almost hear the eye roll.

“Still,” Liam says, eyes closing as he relaxes back into Louis’ body. “It’s great for us, but still rude apparently.”

“It too fucking early anyway,” Louis mutters, tossing the phone away. “It’s a good thing I love you since it’s a Saturday and I’m awake at eight o'clock in the bloody morning.”

“Ops,” Liam giggles; that Louis isn’t a morning person makes it funny. It’s also flattering that he can get him up, so to speak. “You should probably sleep some. Then we can call and cancel on the boys.”

Only they forget about calling the boys, reminded of it when the phone rings in the middle of round number three.

This time, it’s Harry, and he seems a lot less bothered by Liam’s inability to keep up with conversation. Especially when he realises why. He even seems delighted that they would do such a thing.

Liam can hear Niall groan and yell out, “fuck’s sake”, in the background before he presses the end call button.

– – –

It was all very undramatic, the decision that they should live together. Undramatic and easy.

(“Isn’t just kind of unnecessary that you pay rent for that other flat, you already live here. Your mum sends your post here.”)

The boxes are heavy, but Liam’s still giddy happy when he carries them up the three stairs to Louis’ flat. _Their_ flat.

He can count the night he’s slept in his own bed on one hand in the last month. It won’t be much different; he’ll pay rent with Louis, instead on a flat he rarely uses.

It’ll be saving him money, but that’s not why he said yes.

“I’m only doing this for the beer,” Niall says as he walks in with what Liam hopes is the last box. He puts in the corner and drops down on the sofa, putting his feet on the coffee table.

Liam’s glad he’s taken off his shoes, at least. Not that it’s not something Louis does every day.

“You do it because you love me,” Louis shouts from the kitchen.

Niall snorts, winking at Liam as he yells back, “It’s Liam I love, not you.”

“And here I planned to give you this,” Louis says from the door. He’s got three beers in his hands, eyeing them as if he’s thinking of drinking them all just to tease Niall. Liam doesn’t doubt that he would.

“Louis,” Niall says, holding his hand out. “Don’t be a little shit. Give me my pay.”

Louis walks over to sit down sideways in Liam’s lap, ignoring the free space on the sofa. Liam wraps his arms around Louis, and puts a on hand on his Louis’ hip. He gets a soft kiss on his lips, and one of the beers as thanks.

“I’d say watching Liam lift heavy things in a tight t-shirt is pay enough,” Louis says, amused when Niall frown and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Come and get your beer, Niall,” says Liam, laughing at Louis’ pout. And his ‘hey, you’re my boyfriend, you should help me out here.’

“Fine,” Louis says, using his free hand to pinch one of Liam’s nipples in revenge. “You can have a beer, then.”

“Thank you for helping us out,” Liam says sincerely, thinking that Niall being such a good mate is worth a lot more than a cheap beer. Harry couldn’t be there because of work, but he’s promised to come around later that night and help Liam with ‘moving in,' whatever that now means.

Liam’s toothbrush is already in the bathroom, so he thinks he’s moved in weeks ago.

It might be a surprise moving in party; that’s a lot like Harry, planning something with lots of people and lots of colourful drinks. It’s kind of fitting since it was that way Liam met Louis. In this very flat even.

Niall stays for awhile, and Louis gives him his second beer without any teasing.

It’s the same after that, socks underneath the coffee table and tea mugs spread all over the flat. They’re equally messy, though Liam likes to say that he isn’t, so it just works.

– – –

Liam’s just come home from an hour-long run before work; he starts at eight, so it’s early but not the first shift. It’s a good time to start the day since it means he comes home at the same time Louis does.

He likes it when they can make dinner together, simple things like pasta or pizza. It’s common for them just to go with take-away food, though, since it tastes ten times better.

There was something in the park that gave him an idea, a fluffy Golden Retriever that Liam stopped to pet.

“I think we should get a dog,” Liam says cheerfully. Louis is barely awake, but he murmurs something into the pillow that could be a _yes_.

Liam will be looking into getting one from a shelter, and when he’s found one, he’ll talk to Louis about it again. He should probably pick a better time a day.

It’s just that he finds Louis cute when he’s cranky and tired, scowling like the sun shining in through the window has done him wrong. Lots of times.

It would be great to have a buddy to run with, too. It’s the one thing Louis won’t do with him. Liam’s already got an awesome name ready, so now he just needs the dog.

Their flat might be too small for a such a big dog, though. Liam’s not sure what their policy is for pets, but he’ll have to look into that, too. It’s not like they can sneak a dog into the flat without their landlord noticing.

Louis would probably try, though. Liam’s still thinking about that when he showers, singing a rather catchy song about their future dog and their runs.

– – –

The first morning he’s sick, he blames it on the take-away leftovers he had for lunch the day before. Though, he’s been a bit queasy for a few days, so it could also just be a stomach bug.

He still goes to work; sure it’s the first option. He wouldn’t go if he thought it meant he could infect someone with whatever it is he has.

After two weeks, he still feels nauseous and tired, and he’s sure he’s caught something. Probably from someone sneezing at the tube; Liam’s not sure how that would lead to him feeling like he’s got a hangover even though he’s not had a drink in weeks. It doesn’t make any sense, but it’s the best idea he’s got.

He tells Harry his theory when he comes in for a cup of tea during one of Liam’s breaks. Liam’s taken his apron off, and his nametag too, so he sits down at one of the tables with Harry.

Harry frowns, looking like he wants to take Liam’s fever – or maybe take him to the doctor, Harry’s the biggest mother hen.

“I don’t want you to worry,” Liam says, taking a sip of his tea.

Harry gives him a slow once-over, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth as he thinks. “You sure you’re not pregnant then?”

Liam opens his mouth, about to deny that it could be that, but then he stops. “No,” he mumbles, more to himself than to Harry. “I’m not sure about anything.” He’s on his pills, but that’s not 100%, especially if you forget about them from time to time.

 _Fuck_ , he thinks, hands so shaky he’s about to drop the paper mug with tea on the table. He could be pregnant, he realizes; morning sickness – _all time_ sickness, he would like to call it since it’s not just the mornings – and the constant tiredness. It’s all signs.

He’s not gained much weight, but maybe a some when he thinks about it, and he’s been working out and going on his morning jobs like he usually does.

Is he even supposed to drink tea if he’s pregnant? He’s heard something about that. He puts the mug down, frowning so he’s wrinkling his forehead. How many things has he done wrong already, without even realizing?

Though, he’s pretty sure Harry is wrong. He’s just being Harry, fond of pregnant people and babies, he would sure love it if Liam was pregnant.

“Don’t tell Louis,” he blurts out. Louis already knows he’s been feeling poorly, he’s been making Liam tea for the last two weeks – tea is the cure for everything according to Louis.

“I won’t,” Harry mumbles, miming his mouth shut. He’s still smiling, looking like it’s the best new ever, though they don’t really know anything.

Liam doesn’t know how to feel, or how to act, but he’s supposed to start working in a few minutes, so he asks Harry how his day’s been so far.

He gets a long, rambling story in reply, and Liam feels bad for not really listening.

– – –

At first, he tries to ignore what Harry said. Though he first thought it felt right, he then decided he wasn’t pregnant. Couldn’t be.

When it’s gone two more weeks, and Louis threatens to call his mum and ask her what’s wrong with Liam; she’s a midwife, after all so she should know something about health.

“I know she’s not a regular nurse,” Louis rants as Liam sits silently on the sofa, hands on his stomach as he tries to figure out if it’s something in there. “But she could probably get you to go to the hospital and get yourself checked out. Or I’ll call your mum on you.”

“Louis,” he says, shaking his head. His stomach is bunched together when he sits down, but he thinks it’s getting bigger. His head spins, and Louis stops when he hears his voice, how small he sounds.

If he’s pregnant, he’s maybe two and a half months. A little more maybe. He missed one heat, but he blamed that on the stress of moving in with Louis, all the paperwork and practical things.

Is he accidentally pregnant on _purpose_ , he wonders. He wanted Louis’ babies, that time he visited Doncaster. Liam’s happy in a way; he still wants it, but he still feels bad. Like he’s tricked Louis into this.

Rationally he knows that it’s not like that, Liam’s honestly shocked by this. It’s not like you can get magically pregnant either.

“What is it?” Louis asks as he sits down next to him, so close he’s almost in his lap.

Liam takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Louis won’t be mad, he’s sure. Liam’s done nothing wrong. He knows Louis isn’t like the alphas he went to school with.

“I think I’m pregnant,” he blurts out, shocked that the words came out so easily.

Louis blinks at him, for once at loss for what to say. He glances down at Liam’s stomach, and then he takes his hand, holding on so hard that Liam can feel his nails digging in.

“I know it’s too soon,” Liam rushes to say, hating the silence. “And we’ve not talked about it either. I’m sorry.”

Louis shakes his head. “I’m not upset,” he promises, letting go of Liam’s hand so he can pull him into a hug. His face gets smashed against Louis’ chest, and his smell is calming. “I’m just a bit surprised, love.”

“It’s not like I really know if I’m pregnant. I just _think_ I am,” Liam mumbles as he sits up a bit straighter and curls his arms around Louis, so they’re hugging properly, not just Louis clutching him against his chest. “It’s just that I’ve been feeling a bit like shit, and then Harry said I might be pregnant.”

“He’s going to be the worst if he’s right.”

Liam giggles and makes a face; he loves Harry, but Louis is right. Harry will be preening with happiness that he was the one that figured it out.

“We probably should check for sure,” Louis says, pulling away so he can look at Liam. His eyes dip down to Liam’s stomach, and he moves one hand to touch him, palm flat against his still rather flat stomach.

It’s too soon to feel anything, weeks until he’ll feel the first flutter of movement, but it still makes him smile. Louis is so gentle, and it makes Liam’s heart swell.

“This was bound to happen sooner or later,” Louis says, flicking his eyes back up. He’s smiling, looking soft like he so rarely does. He’s usually all sharp angles, teasing grins and smirks.

“It’s not what we’ve planned, though,” Liam mumbles, putting his hand over Louis’.

Louis shrugs his shoulders, poking Liam in the side, just where he’s as most ticklish. And there is _his_ Louis. “It’s not, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want kids with you.”

“You do?” Liam asks, careful even though he already knows now that the answer is yes. Oddly enough he feels like crying, but he’s not sad.

Now he hopes that the test is positive. Before he wasn’t so sure what to feel.

– – –

Louis been to the shop to buy several brands of pregnancy tests, and now Liam’ supposed to pee on them. He’s got four ready, and Louis is on the other side of the door, waiting. He can’t have Louis looking at him; it’ll be even harder then.

He takes too long; it’s like his body is locked up

There’s a bump on the door, and Louis asks, “You need more to drink?”

“No,” Liam says loudly. That’s so not the problem. “Just come in here.” He could use the support, and it’s not like Louis hasn’t seen every part of him.

Louis hops up on the counter, twisting his hands together. He starts talking at once, mindless chatter that makes him relax. It does the trick.

Then they can just wait, seconds ticking by slowly. They stare at the tests as if that would make the time go faster. Liam startles when the alarm in his phone beeps.

He picks up the test closest to him, almost bumping into Louis as he tries to do the same.

He’s got to look at Louis to make sure what he sees is right. Louis looks stunned, but he’s smiling, so Liam smiles and grabs the next test.

“We’re going to be dads,” Liam says, dropping the tests in the bin. He washes his hands, blinking away the tears that’s welling up. He could blame that on extra hormones now, but he’s just like his mum, so it’s probably not.

“We are,” Louis grins, dragging him into a long, hard hug.

– – –

They wait a couple of weeks before they tell their friends – their mums know, of course, but other than that they’ve kept it quiet. Jay knows because she’s the one Liam calls when he wonders if something’s normal, and his mum because it felt wrong not to tell her if Louis’ mum knew.

Things can go wrong so early on, so it feels safest to wait. During that time, it feels like everyone is watching his stomach like they know even though he’s just got the tiniest bump.

Liam’s been distracted the whole day, and his hands keep moving to his belly. It’s time, it feels like. He’s not planned how to do this, but it’s quiet at the coffee shop at the moment.

“I’ll be needing some time off,” he says, looking up from the counter, spotless from how he’s been cleaning the same spot for several minutes.

“Okay,” Zayn says, shrugging. “Just tell me when and I’ll make sure you get your vacation days.”

“No, no,” he says, wiping his hands on a towel. “I mean that I’ll need paternity leave in, like, a few months.”

“Oh,” Zayn murmurs, his nose scrunching up as he grins widely. “You’re bloody pregnant. He knocked you up, your lovely boyfriend.”

“He sure did,” Liam says, placing a hand on his belly. His t-shirt stretches over it, and he’s surprised that Zayn hadn’t really noticed, and just didn’t say for his sake. “It’s not until closer to the Summer. I think I’ll be a June baby.”

“Louis has been good to you, I take it,” Zayn says, not bothering to phrase it as a question.

Liam nods and laughs. Louis has been a bit ridiculous, offering to do everything for him. But Liam’s not breakable nor is he frail, so he manages just fine. Some things are wonderful, like the massages and the hot chocolate he’s bought since Liam stopped drinking tea.

Later that shift, he sends a text to Harry. One that simply reads, _‘you were riiiiight’._

He gets a string of emojis back, every single happy one Harry can think of, Liam reckons. Some of them make sense, but Liam’s a bit lost on the giraffe one.

It takes a few minutes, and then his phone beeps again. This time, Harry’s found his words.

_“I knew it. Bet it’s a girl. You’ll to make me a godfather when I’m right about that, too.”_

Liam kind of agrees, since both he and Louis have so many sisters. It doesn’t matter either way, Liam can already see Louis getting a ton of plush footballs for their kid, no matter what sex.

Probably before she or he can even walk or say the word _football_.

Niall is a bit smarter than the rest of them, and he figures it out by himself. Liam had planned to tell him on their ‘boys’ night in’, on that same day he told both Harry and Zayn, but since he refuses the beer Niall tries to give him, eyes wide as he shakes his head, it doesn’t take long for Niall to connect the dots.

“Fuck’s sake, Louis. Please tell me you haven’t promised Harry to be the godfather,” he yells into the living room as he pulls Liam into a hug. He murmurs a _‘congrats’_ , quiet so just Liam can hear him.

“Liam did,” Harry shouts, yelping as if he’s hit with something. Someone?

“I didn’t. Not really,” Liam says sheepishly. He just hasn’t said ‘no’.

Harry would be a lovely godfather, but so would they all. He’ll have to figure that out.

– – –

Liam’s not used to not being able to handle the smell of coffee. Usually, he likes it, thinks the coffee shop is a great environment to work in. Now the smell makes him feel slightly sick, and he knows it’s because he’s seven months pregnant.

He can’t drink coffee anymore, which is okay, but now he can’t smell it anymore either. Adding to that, he’s had a bad day at work. The morning rush was horrible, and a customer behaved disgusting, making a horrible comment about his state, and what he obviously had let an alpha do to him.

He leaves his shoes on the floor in the hall; it feels too difficult to bend down and pick them up and put them in the right place on the shoe rack. He's exhausted and sore, and his stomach is in the way when he tries to do stuff. He didn't follow the curve when it came to growth at first, and that worried him, but now he's gained weight, so his stomach is bigger than it's supposed to be.

It feels like he's carrying a big bag of potatoes and his lower back is killing him. He's done for the day, ready to spend the rest of it moping on the sofa.

His baby looks healthy during their ultrasounds; his midwife is happy with the development. And Liam is happy – so, _so_ happy, but he's also very tired. He just needs a good night's sleep, and then he'll be himself again.

The flat is quiet, so Louis can't be home yet.

He sighs when he sinks down on the sofa, reaching for the remote. There's nothing good on the telly when he puts it on, but it doesn't matter. The problems on the daytime soap opera make his own life seem very uncomplicated; he's got a lovely boyfriend that's with him every step – and no evil twins or stepmothers.

"Hi baby," he murmurs when he feels a movement, a tiny kick that's far from painful. He knows that it might get worse when she grows bigger and stronger, that she then might kick him in the kidney like his mum's told him he did to her.

He can feel her move again when he puts his hand where he felt the flutter. It makes him wonder if she can hear him, wonder if she's bonding with him already. She's probably used to him singing in that case, since he sings to her all the time, silly little songs that are just for her.

Louis comes in through the door just as the credits start rolling, kicking his vans off in the hall. He smiles when he notices Liam on the sofa, going directly to him. "You've had an okay day?"

Liam hums and nods; he feels better now, more settled in himself. "It was okay. Tiring, though," he says, closing his eyes when Louis pats his thigh and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. "A dumb fuck made me feel bad." He laughs, shaking his head. "Zayn was about to throw his coffee on him, but I stopped him. Want him to stay, not be fired."

"I bet I can make it even better." Louis grins, pushing his hand up, so he's resting it between Liam's legs.

Liam swallows as Louis’ hand fits around his cock. It doesn’t take much, Louis coaxing him into hardness, slowly rubbing against him. Louis grins as he scoots back, and bends down to mouth wetly where the head if his cock pushes against the fabric.

Liam’s wearing a pair of joggers, fuck the clothing policy at work – he’s pregnant, it feels like he deserves some slack.

He breathes heavily as Louis swallows him down, sucking him fast. His hand is tight around the base and when Louis’ lips bump against them, Liam whines and comes.

Louis pulls back, holding the head of Liam’s cock between his lips as Liam spills messily on his tongue. It’s such a pretty sight, and Liam can’t look away.

“Lot less messy like this,” Louis mumbles, lips pink and full from Liam’s cock.

“You want me to do you?’ Liam asks, reaching for Louis when he sits up straight again, wiping his mouth with the backside of his hand.

Louis shakes his head even though Liam can see that he’s hard, his tight jeans hiding nothing. “Later, babe.”

Liam's even more relaxed when Louis is done with him, limbs soft like he's a rag doll. He's half asleep on Louis' shoulder when he feels Louis' hand on his stomach again, stroking gently as he talks to their girl.

– – –

They already knew they were getting a girl – and they’ve bought things to her nursery in turquoise and soft yellow, a suggestion from Harry. Something about all girls not liking pink. Liam just thinks the colours fit together nicely, though.

He'll dress his little daughter in whatever colours she comes to like. If she wants to, she can wear a Batman suit and a pink tiara. It's not like it matters; he's going to love her no matter what.

Liam wasn’t ready for how much he would love her, feeling like he never wants to let her go when she’s put on his chest after the C-section.

She’s looking just like Louis, so alike the pictures Jay has shown him. She’s the cutest kid Liam's ever seen, but he’s bias, he knows that.

Louis looks taken next to him, tears in his eyes as he reaches for their girl for the first time. Liam lets her go, and though his arms feel empty, it feels so right to see Louis with her.

“She’s so tiny, Liam.” Louis asks, cradling her gently in her arms. “You still think Olivia is a good name a good name for her?”

“It feels right,” he mumbles, still groggy from pain pills. She’s not smaller than she should be, but her hands and feet make Liam wonder he’s going to take care of something so small and fragile.

He’s got Louis right there with him, though. Together they’ll take care of their family, and when Olivia – Liv for short – is old enough, they might even get that dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/143026183659/fic-playing-for-keeps)
> 
> I might write a third fic in this verse, if that's something you want?

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/143043231639/fic-playing-for-keeps)   
> 


End file.
